The Permeation of Darkness
by Mrs. A Skywalker
Summary: Formerly known as 'The Emperor's American coup'. ROTS in present day NY.
1. Prologue

I almost abandoned this fic. So now its a re-write. I deleted all the other chapters. 

I hope I can breathe life back into this fic and the interest the readers had. I just ran out of steam cause I had so many other fics in the works. To all the readers that were faithful to this fic, I deeply apologize for going AWOL. I had intentions to finish but just couldn't.

**Note: **Padme is not pregnant in the beginning of this story but she will be soon. Please be aware that the many systems in the GFFA are represented in this fic as countries on the planet Earth, however the government will closely reflect reality. BTW, in this fic, the US government is not bipartisan. The capital is not in D.C. It's in NY. And now it begins…

* * *

**Prologue:**

Years ago, several countries seceded from the U.N as a result of severe inconsonance that threatened diametric hostility and formed the 'Separatist Union'.

The Jedi Order was loyal to the U.N, the people of the world and the democracy that held them together in peace. During the days of political unrest between the Separatists and the U.N, the order kept the conflict as peaceful as possible while attempts were made to settle things. It became increasingly clear that the Separatists were not willing to negotiate and that hostile escalation was unavoidable.

Under the leadership of Count Dooku, the Separatist leaders commissioned a massive army of droids to be commanded by a highly advanced cyborg, General Grievous, to forcefully take over the nations that refused to join them. America, along with many other countries, had no choice but to act before more nations succumbed to invasion. The U.N declared war on the Separatist Union and the conflict spread all over the world.

The first two years of the Separatist-U.N war proved to be the deadliest conflict of all time. Many soldiers and Jedi Knights lost their lives in their efforts to free the besieged countries of the Separatist invasion. The droids that were destroyed were simply replaced by newer versions, while America, as well as most of the allied countries, suffered horrific military losses as requests for reinforcements were less than halfway fulfilled. There were not enough soldiers to send, and the military recruitment census was rapidly declining. People were discouraged by the incredible loss of life in the war effort. Hopelessness prevailed. America realized they had fallen into a deadly trap set by the Separatists to deplete the military resources of all countries involved and overwhelm the war with their growing droid army.

After weeks of intense analysis of strategic maneuvers, Congress discovered there was no tactic left to take to save the country. The situation was dire. It seemed inevitable that the draft would have to be re-instated. The public did not take well to this news.

Just before matters became even more drastic, Senator Palpatine proposed a radical solution, suggesting that clones be created for military use. He informed congress of the accessibility of genetic altering to make them less independent than a typical soldier, programming to prepare them for military life and war, and accelerated growth hormones to make them quickly available. As a result of these modifications, they would be totally obedient; taking any order without question. The clones would obey the orders of their superiors including those of the Jedi Knights commanding them.

With no other recourse left for them to take, Congress acquiesced to Palpatine's proposal. Despite the protests of clone life preservationists, Congress began the process of phasing out the use of citizens in all divisions and ranks of the military.

In the meantime, Senator Palpatine was elected to oversee the military cloning project and secretly implemented special programming to high-ranking clones. It included a decree that identified all Jedi as the enemy of the people and traitor to the country. The second decree identified him as supreme ruler of the United States and the only one to whom they will obey. These secret decrees were to go into effect only on Palpatine's cue.

The only two scientists involved in this specialized programming were either killed or disappeared mysteriously.

Under the leadership of the Knights of the Jedi Order, the clones proved to be immensely superior to the droids, being capable of independent thought and action. Not long after the deployment of the first hundred thousand clone troops, the ominous tide of war began to turn in favor of the U.N. Their performance impressed many countries and even motivated them to express interest in adopting the clone army project.

After gaining much recognition and prestige for his clone concept, Palpatine had gained the ultimate political prize and was elected president. One of the first actions he made as president was to supply the countries represented in the U.N with tens of thousands of clones and ask the Jedi Council to assign knights to lead them in the war effort. Congress mostly backed his decisions as its corrupted members were in the majority.

Using his many successful war strategies and revolutionary concepts, President Palpatine had managed to stay in office long after his second term was up. With the war in full swing, Palpatine knew his constituents would be leery about electing new leadership. No one was aware that he had an ulterior motive.

Recently, the president had played his first hand in making his position permanent, unquestioned and unchallenged. He called to order all the senators and representatives of congress in an important mandatory session to announce his decision to re-organize the government into an empire to ensure peace, prosperity and cohesion in the United States of America and facilitate an immediate end to the war. It was an unexpected move that was immediately met with an unprecedented negative response from the public. Citizens made their disapproval known through the media and through outlets such as riots, protests and civil disobedience.

Many politicians were caught unaware. Of the five hundred thirty five members of congress, roughly two hundred secretly opposed this decision. Most, however, dared not to make that known as rumors of disappearances and conspiracy theories began to circulate. While the country was becoming bipartisan on the method of government, it was difficult to decipher the Imperial loyalists from those against the changes. Trust had become a rare commodity.

Emperor Palpatine went on to state that every government official, every division and subdivision of the government would receive the detailed operations of the new imperial government. This package would specify the changes being made within the government.

In these uncertain times, the Jedi held to their code of conduct in keeping themselves out of political matters. However due the sudden change in government, they have decided to keep a close eye on the emperor and his dealings. It was not clear to them where they stood as now the democracy that they swore to protect had vanished right from underneath them. As the Jedi council continues to deliberate on their position on these changes and ultimately their next course of action, they remain vigilant in their efforts to fight off invasion in other countries.


	2. ONE: The Rabbit Hole

**One** - The Rabbit Hole

_Thrashing back and forth against the restraints around his dismembered and charred limbs, he clenched his teeth and moaned against the searing pain. His mind struggled against his agony, trying to register anything that occurred previously as the droids worked feverishly back and forth across the room. He could only see the bright white light above him, blinding him as he withheld screams and cries of anguish. The droids attached the new prostheses into his raw limbs and connected the wires to his severed nerves. He closed his eyes against a sudden onset of memories flying back to him, telling of the battle that brought him to such a pass. _

OBI-WAN.

The anger swelled in him as he suddenly recalled the Jedi Master severing his limbs, taking away his potential and cursing him for all time.

The droids dressed him in black and fitted him with a breathing apparatus. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus them on an object-- a mask -- slowly being lowered onto his face. A sense of dread washed over him as his eyes widened with anxiety. He had a feeling he never felt before. A feeling similar to seeing the door of a prison cell slide shut, ushering in the start of a life sentence spent in degradation and perpetual self-loathing. He took his first breaths in this apparatus and slightly flinched at the horrific sounds emanating from it. As the droids slowly raised the table, forcing him to stand, a thought occurred to him. It was vague and unrecognizable like a face slowly gaining resolution. Whatever it was, it was something or someone of most importance and vital to his spiritual state.

The emperor stood in the shadows of the room watching with a careful eye over the finished work needed to repair his apprentice. Being satisfied with the results, he approached cautiously, "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

His head felt heavy under the weight of the mask and helmet. "Yes, Master." He weakly turned his head towards the emperor suddenly disgusted by the voice moderator the breathing apparatus had given him. He would soon forget the sound of his own voice.

The Emperor simply nodded, satisfied with the finished product.

The thought suddenly became clear, and the associated emotions were so powerful that it threatened to break the damn of humanity that had remained resilient despite all that happened. In his fatigue, he asked, "Where's Padme? Is she all right? Is she safe?"

There was a long pause before the emperor would answer. "I am afraid, Lord Vader, that in your anger, you killed her."

He turned his head away in disbelief. "I…? I killed her?" His head was swimming in agony. The seams that barely held the former Jedi together had snapped.

'She can't be gone! No, not my angel!'

Whatever pain he was in from his injures immediately dulled in comparison to his fresh anguish.

He searched desperately for her familiar strand in the force and found it gone. His chin trembled as the damn within him stressed under the pressure of a tidal wave of grief, hatred and anger.

"How is this possible? I felt her presence!!" His voice thundered with uncontrollable rage as he ripped himself out the restraints and stumbled clumsily on his new legs.

An image of Padme in a force choke, clawing at her throat, trying to break the invisible threat and struggling to utter his name assaulted his consciousness. He moaned and cried for her. The room shook and was flooded with a rage so concentrated that it destroyed the droids and crushed the equipment in the room. The dam broke and Darth Vader was born to a smiling Emperor.

Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes to a dark bedroom. It was 1:00 am. He was sweating and his chest heaved up and down. His uneven breaths were the only sound audible in the room. He looked beside him to see the silhouette of his wife in a peaceful sleep.

He turned out of the bed and rested his feet on the floor. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and rested his head in his hands. The dream had nearly knocked the wind out of his chest, and he found great difficulty in calming himself down. The forlorn attempts to purge the horrific visions from this mind brought the idea that perhaps a short walk to the balcony would help. He grabbed his robe, which lay nearby and proceeded out of the room and down the stairs.

Anakin walked through the living room of the spacious penthouse apartment and stepped onto the balcony. He leaned over, rested his arms on the railing and gazed across the calm waters of the East River to the island on the other side. There was a slight breeze that shifted his tawny hair.

Two bridges whose lights illuminated the night sky framed his view. The Brooklyn Bridge was glowing with a green hue while the Manhattan Bridge glowed with blue. Far on the other side of the river were skyscrapers that stretched from the bedrock of the island and threatened to pierce the sky. He could see the tiny lights of the cars passing back and forth on the highway. Anakin truly loved this view. The night sky was bright as the city that never sleeps, imitated the stars above.

The images that stole his breath away were finally losing sway over his emotions as calm slowly washed over him, chasing away his lingering fears. He felt an increasing warm and loving sensation in the force as a familiar presence drew near.

"Ani, are you alright?" Padme's concern was palpable in her voice. While most newly weds spend much of their time together, Padme and Anakin did just the opposite. The war called for his absence many times. And in those lonely nights, when she craved Anakin the most, she wept. Being at home was some of the most difficult times for her. She would spend most of her time at the office or in meetings to keep her mind off of her beloved Anakin. She even preferred sleeping alone on the couch rather than in a bed meant for two. And now that he was home from the war, she couldn't bare to be alone again.

"I'm fine, Angel." He straightened and turned to face her. She was standing just behind him in her nightgown. Her brown curls framed her angelic face and graced her shoulders. She was so beautiful. He tried to smile to dissipate her concerns but his eyes betrayed him.

"Anakin," She spoke unconvinced, "I can tell something is bothering you. Please tell me. What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Nothing." He shook his head and attempted a more convincing smile. The last thing he wanted was to tell her he had a vision of her death, especially at his hands. Every detail of the vision foretelling his mother's death came true. He feared what she'd think or how she'd react about this one. "It's nothing…really." He returned his gaze to the city skyline.

Padme just stared, boring into him with her brown eyes. Silently, she pleaded with him to open up to her. The many times that he was away, she feared that the war might cause them to drift apart. Despite Anakin's attempts to assuage her worries, she still felt that even though their love must be kept secret, communication was vital to the longevity of their marriage.

She sighed, "I thought we were going to be open with each other. Don't keep this from me. I can see whatever it is deeply bothers you. You can tell me anything, Ani. Anything."

Anakin paused before answering, allowing the sounds of distant car horns and police sirens to break through. He swallowed his anxiety and said, "I had a nightmare…about us." His blue eyes met her brown ones.

She gently rubbed his back, encouraging him to go on. He looked down at the floor.

"I fought Obi-Wan and lost. I was badly injured. It sounds ridiculous, but it was so real. There were droids all around me, replacing my arms and legs with cybernetic limbs. I was losing my humanity. It felt like I was being locked away. The emperor was there. I asked him for you. I wanted to know if you were safe." He hung his head, "He said th-that—I—killed you." He paused again and slowly shook his head. "I--um I lost myself after that. It was like I was being destroyed from the inside out."

Anakin turned to face her and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "I would never hurt you Padme, ever. I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Padme swallowed the unsettling feeling that emerged from her depths. She knew very well how often Anakin dreams become reality. The last time Anakin had a vision foretelling his mother's death, she harbored her doubts. However, when they arrived together in his mother's home in Arizona, she came to respect his abilities after discovering the vision had come to pass. Padme couldn't help feeling the fingertips of fear beginning to penetrate at the thought that her death would be at Anakin's hands. Her heart could not accept the possibility of this dream coming true. What stood before her was her beloved husband. It was ridiculous to think he could hurt her. Padme resigned to the idea that this meaningless dream would pass and be forgotten. "You will never have to find out, my love." Padme smiled. "Forget it, Anakin. It was just a dream. We both know you would never hurt me, and you and Obi-Wan could never fight each other. Obi-wan would never harm you. He loves you. He's like a brother to you."

"You are right. I couldn't hurt either one of you." Anakin spoke more to himself. "I couldn't."

"Put it out of your mind. Not all of your nightmares become reality." She took him by the hand. "You need to rest. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Anakin appreciated her efforts to soothe him, but the fear of what he saw still lingered. Anakin rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, as he walked with her off the balcony. He couldn't fathom life without his beloved wife and the nightmare he had gave him a brief peak. All he wanted to do was confirm that this reality was real and hold her in his arms all night long. "I love you Angel."

She glanced at him. "I love you too, Ani."

As they passed through the living room, the phone rang shattering the silence of their home. Padme furled her brow. "Who would be calling at this hour?"

She turned to answer the phone when Anakin pulled her back into his arms. "Oh no. No, let the voicemail take it." Anakin spoke softly.

"But-" Padme started but was silenced by Anakin's passionate kiss. Her knees almost buckled and she trembled a bit. She returned the kiss and then broke away. "What's gotten into you?"

Anakin scooped her up into his arms and carried her back upstairs. With a smirk and a naughty gleam in his eye, he replied, "I'm going to ask you that in a few minutes."

Somewhere under the covers with his arm sticking out of the bed, Anakin laid asleep on his stomach. Padme was on her back with her disheveled hair covering her face. Her mouth was open, allowing an unpleasant sound to escape. The phone rang, snatching Padme out of a deep sleep. She reached for the cordless phone and accidentally knocked it over. She moaned, exasperated at the continued assault on her ears, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was low and raw. Her eyes closed again.

"Padme, wake up! It's me!" The voice was quick and anxious.

"Wh-What? Bail?" She glanced at the clock beside the phone base and mumbled, "6 am, Bail."

New Jersey Senator Bail Organa was a tall and handsome man that hailed from a wealthy family. Bail and Padme became close friends during their years together in college. Although Anakin didn't mind Padme having a man as a best friend, he sensed that Bail was beginning to develop feelings for her. Bail never revealed his feelings for Padme because of his fear of ruining a great friendship.

"Have you heard what happened?"

She opened her eyes wide, blinked and then relaxed them. "No, what's going on?" She sat up in bed.

Anakin moaned loudly and rolled onto his back. Padme's gaze quickly shifted to the opposite end of the bed. She didn't expect him to be down there. She shifted the comforter beside her and saw Anakin's toes.

"What was that?" Bail asked.

Padme couldn't risk Bail discovering Anakin's presence, as her marriage was a closely guarded secret. Bail was her best friend and this was one secret she had to keep from him. Though she regretted it, now was not a good time for the truth to come out. There was never a good time. A pang of guilt rose in her heart as she attempted to mimic Anakin's moan and started coughing. "It's nothing--"

"Did I -- interrupt something?" Bail spoke slowly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, no…no." She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. "Go ahead."

"The rumors are true. People who are against the imperial government have been disappearing or rather…" He sighed, "quietly detained."

"It's more like being kidnapped," Padme added sarcastically. "We all are aware of this Bail, especially since Jar-Jar's disappearance last week. I warned him to be careful of whom he allows to know his position on these changes. Sometimes he could be so-"

"Padme, Jar-Jar's body was discovered a few hours ago."

"What?!" She was agape looking at her self in the mirror. "That can't be right!" Padme raised her voice in disbelief, forgetting that Anakin was asleep in the other room. "Its not true. It can't be."  
Bail cleared his voice, "Official reports state that he was killed in a car accident."

"A-A car accident?"

"Yes. However, my sources tell me that they tortured Jar-Jar for the names of the others that oppose the Empire. He refused and wouldn't swear allegiance to the Empire. Surprisingly, they let go. On his way home, he was killed."

"Oh gods! They killed him, Bail. They killed him." Padme said with a shaky voice, "Poor Jar-Jar."

"There's more."

"More?" Padme shuddered. "Dear gods, what more can there be?"

Bail paused and swallowed the knot in his throat, "Mon Mothma has been reported missing."

"No!" Padme shook her head. "I just spoke to her the day before." Padme's heavy heart plummeted even further. "When did she disappear?"

"Her husband reported it late last night." Bail invoked the nickname he gave her during their college days. "Mae-Mae, there's so much going on. We have yet to comprehend how deep this mess goes."

"Mon was very tight-lipped about her feelings on the matter. There is no way anyone would have known her position on the government."

"Unless she was betrayed by someone she trusted." Bail added suspiciously. "At this point, anyone can betray us. Trust is very hard to come by."

"Who would have betrayed her?" Padme shook her head as she thought of all possibilities. "The only one she said she told was…" She gasped.

"Her husband." Bail finished her sentence.

Not wanting to give a voice to such a horrible indication, she said, "This is insane. It's so surreal." She ran a shaking hand through her messy brown tendrils. Padme's thoughts turned to her own safety. She didn't risk anyone other than her dwindling small group of friends including Anakin to know her position on the changes in the government. No one she spoke to about this would betray her because many of them felt the same way. And Anakin? Considering his delicate position, he would never utter a word that would incite any unpleasantness between his wife and his dearest friend.

"Jar-Jar was murdered and Mon has vanished. Palpatine is behind this. Our basic human rights are being violated." Padme fought off the tears that threatened to blur her vision.

"Palpatine has already denied any imperial involvement on the matter."

"Lies! He is a monster."

"I agree with you." Bail paused, "Did you receive the operations package?"

"Yes last night. I brought it home and tossed on the coffee table. I was to repulsed to even go through it."

"Look over it, Mae-Mae. He has included an affidavit stating that we will comply to his changes and declare allegiance to his rule. We are expected to sign off on this and submit it within three weeks or suffer the consequences."

"My gods." Padme sat on the sink and covered her mouth, "What consequences?"

"All senators and representatives will retain their positions as long as they remain loyal. Any non-complying official will be declared traitors, stripped of their powers and assets and sentenced to whatever punishment deemed fit by the emperor for treason." Bail read from the document before him. "The non-complying official will be replaced by a delegate of his majesty's choosing." He sighed, "Mae, if we do not sign, we will be in direct violation and will be considered traitors to the empire. We are likely to end up like Jar-Jar."

"Bail." Pame's voice was shaking. "We can't sign this."

"We have no choice. We are likely to disappear as quickly and as quietly as the others did. And if we do, the emperor will choose some crooked politicians to take our places. This will make it more difficult for those who oppose him to stand together. They'll be too few to make a difference."

"Nonsense, the Jedi are loyal to democracy. They-"

"The Jedi can not help us. It is likely that they will face the same fate as the rest of us. They will be loyal to him or face death."

"The clones wouldn't do anything to the Jedi. They are their superiors. They fought side by side with them for years. They---"

"I don't think that matters anymore. They has been programmed to carry out orders without hesitation."

"I need to gather myself together. Jar-Jar was a dear friend. I can't believe they killed him. And Mon Mothma---This is happening so fast. I never expected him to be this bold."

"He has staged a coup d'état on America. He can't get any bolder. Disappeared, quietly arrested or kidnapped, Palpatine will hold them until they yield to him. I'm sorry Padme, but you know our friends would never do that."

"I know. You're right." She sniffed, "Bail, I-I gotta go. I am numb. I need some coffee or something." She was in total shock. "Let's meet in a few hours. We need more to talk about this."

"Of course, I'll see you then."

She put on her bathrobe, which hung on the door. She carefully crept out of the bathroom being mindful of Anakin's slumber and went down the kitchen.

After moments of crying and mourning the loss of her dear friends, she prepared a cup of coffee and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Before her on the coffee table was the operations package that Palpatine had sent. She sighed and reluctantly opened it and pulled out a thick book. There was also a manila envelope with a legal document inside.

As she quickly scanned over it, she couldn't stop herself from gasping, her eyes from bulging or her mouth from dropping. Just from a brief glance at the declaration and the details of the operations of the new imperial government, she already discovered many points that were just appalling.

The legislative branch had been replaced with hand picked judges. The directors of the different government agencies were now allying themselves with him. On top of the tragedy that befell the citizens and the ethical members of congress, the emperor expected this affidavit to be signed—The insult to the injury.

There was no recourse other than compliance. How could she sign away liberties that made this country so great? How could anyone allow him to devour democracy without so much as an objection? There was spark inside of her that was growing into a flame. Padme couldn't allow her name to be associated with the emperor's on anything so tragic and unjust. Over and over in her mind she asked herself, _'How can we let this go without a fight_? There must be something we can do.'

Angry and disgusted, Padme pushed away the documents on the coffee table and hung her head. _'This is really happening. Why couldn't this just be some crazy nightmare?_'


	3. TWO: The Devil's Advocate

I am glad you all are liking this story so far. Its my motivation. Thank you. If you discover that the posting are a bit irregular, i apologize. I am juggling so many things at this point. When I find time to concentrate, I write and re-write and re-write and then post. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

* * *

Padme drifted in a fog of grief, anxiety, confusion and anger. Her mind repeatedly revisited the day Palpatine announced his decision to shift his role from President to Emperor. She remembered the onset of vertigo as Palpatine's offending words reverberated off the walls of her mind.

"There is a clear and present danger in the election of new leadership which could affect our strategic concepts of battle during delicate times such as these. Our advantage in this war must be maintained in order to restore worldwide peace and prosperity. In effort to achieve this goal, I am announcing my decision to re-organize the government into the first American Empire. My role as leader of this great nation will become a life-long commitment and I would be proud and honored to spend the rest of my life serving my country to the best of my ability. You have placed great trust in me by electing me as your president and I have never failed you. I will not fail you now as your Emperor. Democracy will continue to prevail in my rule."

With thunderous applause went the last strings of freedom and diplomacy. That day Padme remained frozen in her seat in total repulsion. Disgusted by his manipulation of the war to quench his thirst for more power, she prayed for some sort of restoration.

The overwhelming sense of betrayal fed her anger and her hatred of Palpatine. She thought of all the people across the nation that shared the same sentiment but dared not show it and of those who were fearless and publicly proclaimed their beliefs. Whether anyone believed it or not, Palpatine was silencing these people. For months, the country had been in turmoil while he forced America to swallow his brand of medication.

There must be something that could be done.

She wracked her mind in vain searching for a desperate solution, but was met with unbearable frustration. She slowly trudged up the stairs to wake Anakin and deliver the horrible news. She dreaded each step that drew her closer to her duty. It was only four days ago that she welcomed him home from his three-month tour. Before that he had endured countless life threatening missions and witnessed unimaginable atrocities. Home was supposed to be the one place he could find peace and happiness. But instead she was about to disturb whatever pleasure he had enjoyed in the last few days.

It was already difficult for Padme to repeat aloud what happened to her two friends and even more difficult to watch what would be Anakin's reaction, but she knew it was best to be the one to tell him.

Jar-Jar had been a close friend to Anakin ever since the start of his padawanship. For years they would occasionally go out for drinks or even to watch a tournament together. Since the war started they saw less and less of each other.

Through Padme, Anakin and Mon were acquaintances and quickly became friends. On an evening when Anakin was scheduled to leave for a special mission, he snuck away to meet Padme at the Senate Rotunda hoping to catch her before her next meeting. Behind a pillar, in the shadows, they shared a long embrace. There was no telling how long Anakin would be away this time. The fear of hearing of his death had overtaken her. He stood holding her and reassuring his return as Padme wept in his arms. The encounter was shortened when Mon Mothma stumbled upon them, searching the grounds for Padme.

Although Padme was certain she'd keep their marriage secret, Anakin had his reservations. In time he had grown to trust her and they became good friends.

Padme quickly rehearsed how she would break the news of their fates, taking special care not to mention her suspicions of Palpatine's involvement. There was no need to make a mess of things.

She walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see her husband fresh out of a much-needed rest and seated on the bed. Anakin was on his cell having a conversation that seemingly bore more unpleasant news. She stood in the doorway watching him with his head bowed and squeezing the bridge of his nose. She was familiar with this expression—he was upset. Her reluctance only increased. Telling him had just become that much more difficult.

She couldn't decipher what could have upset him from his end of the conversation. He did not say much more than…"Mmm hmm", "Yeah", "Uh huh", and "All right."

Her eyes passed over his disheveled tawny locks, passed his bowed head, his broad shoulders, his bare muscular chest and stomach, his pajamas pants to his bare feet on the floor. She often drew comfort and strength from the sight of Anakin, but this time she found none.

"I'll be there." Anakin closed his cell phone and placed it on the nightstand. He looked at her with watery blue eyes and managed a smile.

Over the years, he became a well-known Jedi Knight, dubbed 'the Hero with No Fear'. His love of her and desire to see her again got him through the most dangerous missions. No one knew that she was the source of his strength, peace and courage.

Padme realized this time she did not do a great job hiding her feelings from him, when their eyes met. She felt as if he was soaking her in, taking in all that troubled her and enveloping her in love and comfort.

Anakin smiled to himself as it seemed that he realized why she struggled to talk him.

Unable to bear the look on his face when he learned the truth she looked away.

Padme wrung her hands as she moved closer, preparing to speak. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Padme," He said softly and stood up. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

Compassion seemed to erupt in Anakin's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to hide your tears from me."

Anakin was so giving and so loyal without much thought of himself. It was one of many qualities she loved about him. It was also the one thing that she feared would be his downfall if the wrong person were to be given such an honor.

Pulling away, she looked up at him with widened eyes. "How did–"

Anakin smirked amused at her question. "I am a Jedi Knight, you know."

In the downstairs bathroom, she had washed away the tears she shed in hopes of hiding her grief. She wanted so much to be strong for him when he learned what happened.

The corners of her mouth shifted into a faint appreciative smile that quickly faded. "Um—Ani, there is something I have to tell you and I'd rather you find out from me,-" she swallowed nervously, "-than from of the media."

Anakin dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded slowly. "I know, Padme. I know about Jar-Jar and Mon."

"You do?" She was partially relieved.

"I was just speaking to the Emperor. He called and told me." He rubbed her arms. "He knows you and I are his friends. He thought that perhaps I could tell you first."

A vertical crease appeared between her eyebrows, and she pursed her lips.

Padme didn't bother hiding the irritation in her voice. "Did he now?"

"Yes. He was worried about you."

"I am sure you'll extend my most heartfelt NO THANKS." She folded her arms. She didn't want to get into another Palpatine argument with Anakin especially with the death of their friend still fresh on their minds, but her anger had gotten the better of her. "I'm surprised he hasn't received an Academy Award for his compelling performances since he's become Emperor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin furled his brow.

"You're a Jedi Knight. Figure it out!"

"Oh Padme, please not the 'Palpatine is crooked' speech. Not now." Anakin took a few steps away and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, now! You need to understand now more than ever that Palpatine is behind Jar-Jar's death and Mon's disappearance."

He pointed his finger. "Padme, I just found out that Jar-Jar is dead and Mon's been kidnapped! Do not use this as an opportunity to blame the Emperor for this."

"I'm not. I am telling you the truth."

"Then, I think perhaps you are jumping to conclusions. You're beginning to sound like those conspiracy theorists." He raised an eyebrow.

"His promise to preserve liberty and diplomacy is a deception. I know you look up to him, Anakin, but his decision to replace the Republic with an Empire is insane."

"I disagree. I think it's exactly what was needed." Anakin closed his eyes and muttered a Huttese curse, as he never meant to say this out loud.

Padme knew Anakin usually avoided political discussions with her as it always sparked heated debates. However, today he slipped.

Avoiding any eye contact with her, he immediately stepped around her and went into the bathroom. He hunched over the sink and began brushing his teeth. Padme followed…of course.

"How can you say that, Anakin?! He is the reason our friends are gone. He is forcing everyone to accept him and his regime."

He stopped brushing and looked at her. "I don't believe that. The Emperor is a good man. He only wants what's best for the country. Jar-Jar and Mon were dear friends to us both. I do not believe what's happened to them is related to how they felt about the Empire."

"Then how do you explain it?" She folded her arms.

"Padme, Jar-Jar was killed in a car accident. How can that be political? It's random and can happen to anyone at anytime."

"And how do you explain Mon's disappearance?"

"It's a well-known fact that the rumors of disappearances are guerrilla tactics concocted by the opposition to scare him into stepping down. Only this time they have made good on it." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I pray she'll be all right. I'm sure the Jedi will be assigned to discovering where they've taken her."

"Anakin open your eyes. Suspicion lies at Palpatine's feet, whether or not she's been kidnapped or—" She indicated quotations with her fingers. "Quietly detained."

"You honestly believe that?"

"I do."

With a furled brow, Anakin curiously stared at her. His blue gaze seemed to bore into her as if he was figuring out a plausible cause for her belligerence.

"You are grieving, Padme." He said empathically as he slowly shook his head "You aren't thinking straight." He turned back to the mirror and resumed brushing.

"I could say the same thing about you. You are the one who thinks Palpatine is a revolutionary." She paused. "Don't be naïve, Anakin!"

Anakin rinsed his mouth out and cleaned his brush. "Padme, we are at war. Swift action must be taken," He looked her reflection in the mirror and reached for the mouthwash, "not discussed in a committee."

"But not at the cost of democracy! I can't believe that you think this way. Anakin, what you have to--"

He took a sip of mouthwash and began to swish and gargle. Padme raised her voice in effort to penetrate the noise he was creating. She knew Anakin hated being lectured. She observed that when his arrogance got the better of him, he'd find a way to drown her out. He watched her reflection in the mirror as she passionately uttered words advocating her belief in liberty.

"---has been taken away from us. And you are okay with this?!"

Spitting out the mouthwash he replied, "The government was corrupted. Not only was there a war going on overseas, there was a war going on within the government."

She placed a hand on her hip. "What are you talking about?! There was no war within the government."

"Who's being naïve, Padme? You either didn't want to see it, or you've become so accustomed to it that you didn't recognize it. Not all wars are fought with blasters or lightsabers." Anakin rubbed his cheeks to decide whether he should shave or not. His eyes wandered to Padme's puzzled reflection.

Anakin straightened and turned towards her. "Padme, it's a war over ideals, ulterior motives and self serving objectives. This war has been on going for years and the weapons of choice are lies and deception." He looked back at the mirror and frowned at the scar over his eye. "Your faith in a broken system is misplaced. Palpatine has saved us all from utter chaos."

Padme's mouth dropped open. He sounded almost like a mindless drone. For an instant she started to consider if perhaps Anakin was brainwashed. The thought was too. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "How so?"

"How can we effectively fight a war against the Separatists if the politicians can't collectively decide what should be done? How can they effectively take action with its members moving in different directions?"

He walked over to the shower. "Now we have an Emperor who will hear the needs of the people and act."

"That's not democracy." She shifted her weight to her left. It sounded more like a quick fix for a complex problem. Padme knew all too well how quick fixes can make matters worse.

"The government was infested with corruption. The system would have eventually ceased to work. It was time for a change."

"From freedom to tyranny," she muttered wryly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I guess that depends on your point of view." He sighed, "If I thought he was as bad as you think, I would have discouraged him from pursuing a throne."

As if he touched a hot surface, Anakin quickly sucked air in and held his breath.

Padme was aghast. Her eyes widened as she wondered how much and how long did Anakin know about the things Palpatine planned to do.

She was apprehensive about asking the next question. However, her lips formed the words before she could consider whether she wanted to know the answer. "Anakin Skywalker, did you know about this? Did you know of his intention to become Emperor?"

"Yes. I—I mean no," Anakin stammered.

"What?!" Padme yelled. "My gods, Anakin!"

Anakin added hastily, "We only spoke about this hypothetically—last year! It was very brief! I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

"This is unbelievable." She shook her head. "How can you support this?!"

"Palpatine was a good President. He will be a good Emperor." He nodded. "I believe in him and at one point, so did you."

"That was before he assumed an empire was the solution to the problems within the government. Anakin, this country is supposed to be run by the people, for the people. Not for and by one man. You are letting your loyalty to him blind you to everything else."

"You sound like Obi-Wan."

"Perhaps he's right." Padme folded her arms. "You sound like Palpatine."

"Then perhaps he's right."

Fear streaked down her spine. She realized how strong Palpatine's influence was. Her trust in the politician waned shortly after he gained presidency while Anakin's trust never diminished. Padme didn't think much of it until now. Palpatine was the most dangerous being on the planet, and there was nothing standing in his way.

"The Jedi are loyal to democracy. How can you choose imperialism over it?" Her frustration was evident.

"The Jedi are loyal to more than just democracy." Anakin looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "I choose whatever works." He removed his pajamas pants and slipped into the shower.

Padme, overcome with frustration, took a deep breath. It was clear to her that Anakin compared fixing the problems of the government to fixing a broken machine or droid. Unfortunately, there was no simple and quick solution to the political problems that plagued government.

Shaking her head, she closed the door and went down to the kitchen. She knew he did not care for politics, or the people involved with it. Of course there was the exception of one or two people. Padme realized it was pointless to argue when he said things like that. But the politician in her couldn't resist an argument, especially a political one.

Padme enter the room carrying a tray of breakfast, consisting of a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and orange juice. She carefully rested the tray on the table beside the balcony door and sat on the bed.

Anakin stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His curly hair was wet, sticking to the back of his neck. The beads of water that clung to his chest were rubbed away as he passed the towel back and forth across his slender body. Once done, he began putting on his clothes.

Padme considered her approach on Palpatine. Telling Anakin that Palpatine was corrupt would only put further strain on their marriage. She decided that patience would be the best approach. The friendship he had with Palpatine had grown over the years and words would not be enough to alter Anakin's perception of him.

Padme realized that an adjustment in her strategy was in order. She thought that perhaps a less aggressive tactic would be best. Padme knew that all Anakin needed was a point in the right direction. Palpatine would eventually slip up. She decided that patience would be key.

She hoped that in time, Anakin would see for himself exactly what type of person he was endorsing. For now, she had to preserve the love and happiness of her marriage and, if possible, keep the war out of it.

Padme stood up and approached her husband from behind as he fastened his gauntlet over his metallic arm.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" he said without turning.

"No." She looked shamefully at the floor. "I'm really upset about what's happening. I guess I just took it out on you." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I shouldn't have behaved like that. I shouldn't expect you to see things the way I do. You have more faith in him than I do. It was wrong of me to choose to push this on you now. It was bad timing. I am just so angry over what has happened."

He turned around to face her and smiled. "It's all right, Padme. I know you are a passionate politician and one of the few good ones. Besides, I'm your husband. It's my job to take the heat sometimes."

She furled her eyebrows, curiously eyeing him head to toe. "Where are you off to now?"

"The Emperor has asked me to meet with him."

"What does he want?"

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just to talk."

Padme slowly shook her head. "I am worried Anakin." With the back of her hand, she stroked the lapel of his leather tunic. "I'm worried you will be caught in the middle of all this."

"What makes you say that?" Anakin said, while sipping the orange juice.

"Palpatine, your friend and mentor, has affected this country in ways that are in direct conflict with the basic principles of the Jedi. Where does that leave you?"

Anakin blinked and looked away from her. It seemed obvious that this question bothered him.

He sighed and smiled half heartedly. "The Emperor has made many changes, none of them should affect the Order. Democracy or not, the Jedi are loyal to the people of this world. We serve the U.N., not just America. Our next step is something for the Council to decide."

"And if the Council does not approve of Palpatine's changes?"

Anakin swallowed and allowed a few moments to pass. He shook his head. "I don't know."

Padme hoped that these questions would provoke Anakin to consider Palpatine's motive and his ultimate goal. At the same time, she dreaded where the answers would take him. Anakin would find himself in a difficult position. The crease on Padme's forehead reappeared.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "Padme, everything will be all right. There is nothing to fear, my love." He attempt to reassure her only furthered her concerns.

"We don't know what will happen," Padme said "The main temple is located in the U.S. These changes will affect Jedi here. If the Jedi do not comply with Palpatine's rule, he could have them arrested or worse." She rested her head against his chest. "He commands the army and it could be easily done."

Anakin chuckled softly, stroking her hair. "I doubt that. Palpatine is aware that the Jedi are keepers of the peace. The Jedi pose no threat to him or the empire. He'd have no reason to do that." Anakin spoke casually. "He is a good and reasonable man, Padme."

Padme sighed and silently prayed that Anakin would soon see for himself the kind of monster Palpatine had become. She hoped her continued efforts would be enough to cause Anakin to reconsider where his loyalties should lie.

* * *

NEXT:

THREE: Palpatine sets the next stage in his plan in motion.


	4. Three: The Proposal

**Three – The Proposal**

An fog of uncertainty seemed to saturate the nation as life became more turbulent. Suspicion became the norm amongst the politicians and other members of government as more rumors of disappearances, conspiracy theories and 'quiet detainment' circulated. Amongst the public, Emperor Palpatine's regime and the war were both the topics in most conversations. Speculation and projections of the empire's future were often the catalysts of intense debates amongst the people as views on these things were mixed. Those in favor of Palpatine were confident and felt secure enough to make it known, while those who were not in favor of him, either boldly proclaimed it or fearfully held back. In an attempt to deny reality, some citizens choose to ignore the perverse changes and continue to maintain the aspect of normalcy in their lives despite the sinking feeling in their hearts. Nothing was certain anymore.

For decades, the Waldorf Towers hosted every U.S president, accommodating them with the presidential suite. Hotel management considered it a great honor to accommodate the first U.S emperor with an exclusive Imperial suite. For very important and sometimes prolonged sessions of the U.N., Emperor Palpatine would leave his vast Westchester palace and reside in his New York City location.

It seemed the City's residents held their collective breath during the emperor's stay. The reason was unclear whether it was the excitement of his presence or the fear of it. Emperor Palpatine could sense the tension amongst the people. He could feel the fear, the anger and the hatred that seemed to be laced into the very air, and he enjoyed every breath of it he took.

The Imperial suite was truly extravagant and was the measure of opulence and sophistication. It spanned the entire length and width of the building and was filled with elegant furnishings, handmade exclusively for royalty. The suite was complete with high ceilings, decorative moldings and dramatic marble floors. Enormous thick drapes adorned the large windows that offered magnificent views of the Chrysler building, Lexington Avenue, Park Avenue and the various skyscrapers that bordered it.

Behind a cherry wood desk sat his majesty, signing documents and reading statements and declarations. He sorted through a few documents placing certain ones in a folder. Without raising his eyes from the papers before him he spoke softly in voice that carried an undertone of malice, "We have come to the end of this stage in my objective, Mas." He closed the folder and handed it the horned Chagrian. "I believe it is time to begin the next. Have all the operations packages been delivered?"

The blue skinned aid to the emperor extended his hand and received the file, "By nightfall, all politicians and government personnel will have received it. They have been instructed to sign and submit it within the allotted time."

"Good." He was smug and leaned back in his chair. "Then there is nothing left to stand in my way."

Mas Ameda, ever devoted in his service to the emperor, never feared him and was always tactful when expressing any observations or concerns. For this reason, Palpatine considered him his most loyal servant of them all.

"My lord," Mas began, "I have noticed as well as most that are loyal to the empire, that those individuals who continue to oppose your rule by revealing pieces of your plans could become a problem—pose a threat."

Emperor Palpatine chuckled to himself, "A threat you say?" There was a hint of irritation. A calculating coolness quickly replaced the defiant laughter. "Those fools are only aware of these things because I allow it. They do not know that revealing these tiny truths only strengthen the fear of me. And it is through fear that they will remain obedient. As for those that are not fearful, dissidence, agitation, or sedition will not be tolerated and they will be dealt with soon enough."

The emperor stood up and walked to the balcony doors behind his chair. He was something of an enigma--illusive and intangible. The sight of him drastically contradicted what he truly was. Though he appeared as a small elderly man that now ruled a nation, beneath the face of humanity was a well-concealed face of the darkside. As his gaze met the skyscrapers along Park Avenue, he meticulously went over in his mind his strategy in settling the issue of the fearless. "I know no threat, Mas. There are none. Not even the Jedi are aware of what lies before them."

"Forgive me, your majesty. But how can you be so certain?"

The emperor glanced over his shoulder at him. "I have foreseen it. The Jedi order will fall into nothingness."

"What of the remaining senators and house members whose loyalty is still in question?"

"There are spies in my service. With even a whisper of disfavor of with empire, my agents will execute the proper protocol." He turned to face Mas. "I will continue to allow these—agitators and conspiracy theorists—to divulge the tiny details. In the meantime, we will begin the next stage of the plan."

"My lord?" Mas raised his horned head and awaited his next command.

Palpatine pointed a crooked finger. "Arrange a meeting with Ban Paulry. I have an urgent matter that requires his personal attention." He paused, "A week from today create a list of those who have not submitted the signed affidavit and forward it to Mr. Paulry. After I meet with him, he will be expecting it."

"If I may my lord," Mas shifted in his seat. "The allotted time is three weeks. Isn't this a bit premature."

"Those who take longer than a week to submit this document are either hesitant or against me. The articles of allegiance have been made available to every U.S citizens since the day the empire came into existence. They have had plenty of time of consider their position. Any resistance or hesitation will result in death."

"Yes, your majesty." Mas bowed his head.

Sensing a shift in the force, Palpatine looked away from Mas. "That'll be all." He coldly dismissed his aid realizing someone strong with the force was approaching.

As Mas stood up and left the office, Palpatine's thought wandered to Anakin Skywalker, someone he hoped would become his pupil. He often compared him to a blank canvas. Anakin had limitless potential just waiting to be released. He believed that under his guidance, Anakin would fulfill his true destiny and take his place beside him. Palpatine would teach Anakin to harness the power of the darkside with dark deeds and hone his skill in the use of the force. Anakin would indeed become the most powerful Sith of all time. Years of Jedi training caused Anakin to bury the emotion that could have fed his immense power, essentially keeping him at a fraction of his true self. The thought often disgusted Palpatine. The Jedi was a self-righteous sect that hid their fear the darkside and forced their dogmatic beliefs on those too ignorant to know better. The brotherhood of the Sith was nearly eradicated by these unyielding Jedi. It would be poetic justice to turn their beloved 'chosen one' against them. The hand that would deliver then would now seal their fate.

"Your grace?" A soft pleasant voice spoke from the intercom on the desk.

"Yes Aroyo, what is it?" The emperor asked annoyed by this interruption.

"Knight Anakin Skywalker has arrived."

"Send him in." The emperor took a deep breath and slightly diminished himself. Suddenly he appeared as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and the troubles of the nation on his mind.

A moment later, the door opened and Anakin entered the office. He greeted the emperor with a slight bow of the head and a smile.

Palpatine took great care to appear as though he could handle his duty as emperor despite the tremendous responsibility.

Anakin looked around at the grandeur of the suite. "Most impressive."

The emperor looked around as well and sighed tiredly, "As well it should be. After all it is the Imperial suite and I am the emperor." He finished with a smile.

"You are." Anakin smirked, "I never mentioned this but when we spoke about this early last year, I had no idea you were actually serious."

"Oh no, Anakin. I was quite serious. The system was corrupt becoming bipartisan between the just and the unjust. Politicians resort to deception and manipulation. They use these tools not only on each other, but also on their constituents. I was compelled to do my duty as a loyal servant of the people." He spoke innocently. As he took a seat on the easy chair, he motioned for Anakin sit on the couch across from it. "A corrupted democracy delays the need for immediate action in a time of war."

"I agree." Anakin took his seat. "There are some that are—not pleased, to put it lightly."

"I am sure there are those that were shocked and even frightened by all this. There are some who don't like change, afraid to try something new and different. I'm not surprised that these people have the desire to fight the change. They are the ones who fear the loss of control. In fact, I've anticipated some opposition."

"You have?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What are you prepared to do?"

"Well Anakin, as you know, having a desire and acting on it are two completely different things. I do not expect people to hold to my ideals, as long as they acknowledge my position and pose no violent threat or unlawful behavior. However, I have authorized detainment for those that insist on breaking the law."

"Detainment? So its true." Anakin blinked. He shifted in his seated as if suddenly uncomfortable. "You are putting these people in jail?"

"No Anakin, they are placed in a hospitable facility and kept isolated while an investigation is conducted to determine whether they will function as lawful citizens. Measures must be taken to secure the empire." The emperor sounded and appeared apologetic. "It's a necessary evil."

"I have heard that the same applies to the politicians if they do not comply."

"That is true. They are the ones who set the example for the rest of the country. Some of these politicians are dear friends and colleagues that I have worked with over the years. However, I can't over look them. I graciously offer all of them a chance to step down and return to life as a civilian. You can't be a part of something you no longer believe in. Can you, Anakin?"

"No." Anakin looked away. "I guess not."

Palpatine could see he touched a sore spot in Anakin. He smiled to himself remembering the times Anakin vented his frustrations with the council.

"I am trying to restore order to the people of this country, Anakin. There are many individuals who want nothing more than to incite chaos."

"Have any been detained yet?" Anakin swallowed.

"Of course, these are delicate times, Anakin. The government is going through an extremely radical change—changing direction. I don't expect it to go over easily nor quickly, which brings me to one reason I called to see you."

"Tonight, I will be leaving for Washington, D.C. to attend an important meeting that will take place very early in the morning. There are some matters there that require my attention. I couldn't leave until I spoke to you about this."

Palpatine paused weighing his words carefully. His eyes were fatigued and full of concern.

Interested, Anakin leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Keeping this country together during a time of war and political change is difficult. It's overwhelming as a matter of fact. There are so many issues that need attention and so many responsibilities that are on my table. It is impossible to attend to them all and bring to the people the same level of service they have received from me in the past." Palpatine paused again, "I need someone to assist me in these matters. I need someone I can trust, someone capable of such a great responsibility. I need someone who can represent me."

"You mean like an assistant?"

"No, better a second in command…like a vice president, if you will. You wouldn't just be Knight Anakin Skywalker, you'd be Lord Anakin Skywalker, High Commander of Operations and Supreme General to all military forces." Palpatine smiled.

Anakin stared at him for a moment, registering what was just said. He straightened and his lips parted as if he forgot to breathe.

Palpatine watched Anakin, as he appeared to be astounding and silently struggling within himself on the proposal. He gloated to himself remembering the trouble he caused months ago between Anakin and the Jedi council by suggesting he represent him on the council. This request was denied and sparked the council's suspicion of him.

He knew the memory still carried the sting of rejection for Anakin and invoked a small flair up of anger.

He was aware that eventually Anakin wouldn't be able to resist the part of him that wanted the title and the power that came with it.

He decided to sweeten the deal. "This position would be a life long service. You would continue to serve the people without dogmatic restrictions or guidelines to follow. You would be free to carry out whatever decision you deem necessary. Other than from myself of course, you'd have no one to answer to."

Anakin dropped his gaze to his lap and finally shook his head, "I – um." He stood up and seemed overwhelmed by this proposal. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, what else is there to say, son?" The emperor stood up as well. His eyes brightened. "Say you'll do it." He smiled and clasped his on Anakin's shoulder.

"It is a wonderful offer and a gracious one too. I am honored that you think me worthy of such responsibility. However," Anakin paused and glanced away. "I am a Jedi Knight and I can't involve myself in politics."

Anakin took a few steps away from the emperor, seemingly reluctant to speak his next sentence. He turned to face his friend and said, "I – I'm sorry. I cannot accept."

Palpatine was silent and his smile flattened. He nodded his head sadly and frowned. "I understand." He walked toward the balcony door. His shoulders dropped as if weighed down again.

Palpatine smiled to himself as he detected regret, frustration, guilt and anger pulsating from Anakin's aura. He turned to face him.

"Your contributions to our efforts in defeating the opposition have been unmatched. You would have been a valuable asset to the empire as you are with the Jedi, Anakin."

"The council continues not to see that." There was restrained irritation in Anakin's voice.

"I am certain they will in time. How long can they deny you such an honor as granting you the rank of master? You have done many things that a typical knight would not be able to do."

"It seems that nothing I do is good enough." Anakin slowly walked toward the balcony doors. "They always find something wrong regardless of my success. Its as if—as if—"

The shame associated with his line of thought suddenly silenced his voice. He bit his lip.

"As if they're jealous?" The emperor raised his eyebrows. "Anakin, recently you single-handedly delivered a damaging blow to the Separatists by killing Count Dooku. He was the mastermind behind their strategy and now that he's gone, it will be easier to defeat them and end this war. There are stories of your heroics and daring feats that continue to awe even the most conservative of people. Your name will be remembered, if not in the Jedi archives, then certainly amongst the people of this world. I couldn't blame them for being jealous. I probably would be too."

"No. It was foolish of me to think that."

"Jedi or not, we are all creatures of emotion. I think the more we repress them, the more damage we do to ourselves and perhaps others." The emperor paused, "I think you possess the power to become the greatest of all the Jedi and I suspect the council members are aware of that as well."

Anakin remained silent for a moment and then said, "I deeply apologize for not accepting your offer."

"You must uphold the oath you swore to the Jedi, Anakin. I understand. Your loyalty is something that can never be questioned. That is an honorable trait. The Jedi are lucky to have you." The emperor walked back toward him.

"Do not worry, Anakin. I think I can manage for now. This position I offer is tailor made just for a man like you; and so it shall remain vacant until another like you comes across." He paused and a shadow of malice quickly flashed across his face. It happened so quickly and unexpectedly that Anakin didn't even notice. "However, I don't believe another quite like you exists."


	5. FOUR: The Opposing Reaction

**FOUR** - _The opposing reaction_

The nation was held captive by the emperor's live broadcast as he addressed the nation regarding the assassination attempt.

"… The attempt on my life was a truly horrific and tragic experience for myself as well as those accompanying me. It was one I shall never forget. Though I was lucky to have survived, my guards were not as lucky. Not only were they my guards, they were also my friends and I share in their families' grief.

I have promised that the empire would remain as democratic as possible. There are radical changes occurring within the government and I am certain they will affect you, the citizens, in some way, shape or form. Believe me this is what's best for this country and beneficial for a prosperous future. I am aware there are a number of citizens that oppose these changes. I have not discouraged any protest or any proclamation of any belief or opinion against the empire. While you have been able to retain your rights during these unstable times, some have abused them and used them against the empire in plotting my assassination. It seems clear to me that measures must be taken to ensure the safety of government officials as well as myself and to bring those responsible for this heinous crime to justice. I believed at first the attempt was General Grievous's doing, however it appeared to my horror, the blame lay at the feet of extremists—my own fellow citizens—traitors to their own cause. Terrorism, dissension or seditious behavior will not be tolerated.

These—Democratic Extremists—will not get away with their acts of terrorism. Their anonymity will no longer be a shield for their aptitude for violence. Until they are identified and captured, I have no other choice but to make temporary adjustments to your rights as citizens of this nation. It's with great dread and reluctance that I am forced to do this. I love this nation and the freedom it was once synonymous with. I am an emperor who is a servant of the people; and as your faithful servant, it is my duty to protect this country, even from those within it who threaten to destroy it. I assure you that these changes are necessary temporary security measures. They will be lifted once the level of security has been lowered.

Effective immediately, unauthorized public gatherings will not be permitted. Sedition or dissidence of any nature will not be permitted. All parcels, E-mail, mail and shipments of all kind will be thoroughly searched and/or screened. A curfew of 11pm will be implemented every night with the exception of those licensed individuals who are required to stay out past that time. Searches and screenings will take place upon entry into another state by car. Prescreening will be required for permission to board any form of transportation that will take you out of the country. Please be aware there will be cameras everywhere. Local police, national guards and coast guards will be replaced with clones as a measure of safety and preservation. Finally, certain additional security measures will be taken, however, I am not able to disclose the nature of such. The next attempt could be made in public and more people could be killed. I cannot allow that to happen. These changes must take place to counter plotting of future acts of terrorism. I ask for you to support your country and your emperor by abiding by the law and the new protocol. Anyone found breaking the law or in non-compliance with regulations, will be punished…"

As sunlight gradually diminished into the night, four individuals were seated in Senator Bail Organa's office. Intently they discussed their newly founded organization's next step in response to Palpatine's announcement the night before.

Seated amongst them was a tall man with broad shoulders and long arms. His wavy black locks appeared untamable despite his obvious attempts at maintaining order. Most of his face was hidden behind the shadow of the stubble that was growing in. The shape of his clefted-squared chin was almost difficult to see. Beneath thick dark eyebrows were piercing green eyes wrought of fire and ice. Locked behind them was a grief and rage of unimaginable porportions. His intense and unwavering gaze penetrated all psychological and emotional defenses, and usually rendered anyone into an open book. Ras Leto was man that held a common goal with each person present in the room—the removal of Palpatine and the destruction of the empire. Ras took a deep breath and looked at the faces of the Senators seated with him, and searched for some sign of agreement with his line of speculation.

Padme cleared her throat, determined to subdue the intermittent nausea that plagued her for most of the day, "This makes total sense, Ras. Ever since he became Emperor, it has been no secret how the people felt about the changes he made. He has received much negativity and from the view of other world leaders it is not a good image. It would be difficult to respect a nation's leader when his people don't accept and respect him. It's reasonable to think that he'd want to do something about that."

"I'll admit when I saw that broadcast last night I was angry. But I wasn't at all surprised." Bail looked at Ras. "He arranged that bombing to appear as a victim, just to have reason to take away our rights. He is forcing the people to accept him and his regime. This way he can control the words and actions of the nation without other world leaders thinking he's a tyrant."

"In spite of what he tells us, an empire cannot be run so freely. He cannot call himself 'an emperor who is a servant of the people'. It's a contradiction in terms." Ras added.

"The members of the U.N wouldn't want to associate with someone who has become what they are fighting against. They wouldn't continue to accept aid or troopers from him." California Senator Giddean Danu considered the speculation. Giddean was known for his stern countenance and pragmatism. He shifted in his seat and folded his long fingers together.

Giddean said, "The only thing that does not make any sense is that he almost killed himself just to manipulate the nation. It's insane."

"Remember he was accompanied by a Jedi Knight. It was uh--uh…" Ras looked down and grimaced as he attempted to pull the name from the back of his mind.

Padme felt herself sink deeper into the seat of the chair. A sudden uneasiness crept up into her stomach as her mind replayed Anakin's account of what happened that day. She wasn't certain if it was the seeds of paranoia or her intuition, but she felt like her participation in the organization would force her to choose between her marriage and her duty.

She cast her eyes downward and pushed away the sensation with the hope that it was just paranoia. Padme glanced at each person in the room as a wave of guilt washed over her. She wondered if she was being selfish to keep her connection with Anakin a secret from them. She realized that a secret like that would not hurt the rebellion in anyway. With a very hard swallow, she turned her attention back to Ras.

"Skywalker!" Ras raised his head suddenly and said, "Anakin Skywalker. An exceptional knight if I may add. His reputation precedes him everywhere he goes and I am certain being close friends with Palpatine does not exclude him from being a pawn in his plans. The emperor knew Skywalker would save him. It is insane, but so is replacing a democracy with an empire and destroying countless lives in the process."

"I agree." Bail absentmindedly twirled a platinum family crested ring around his finger, a habit he developed in his adolescence "Palpatine has made his intentions clear. It's imperative that something be done to stop him."

"This speculation may be true, but without any proof of it that's all it will ever be." Giddean said. "Speculation."

"Senators, I believe there is more at risk here than meets the eye. The time for passive aggressive action is over." Ras was grim.

"What do you mean?" Bail furled his brow.

"Palpatine is building a weapon and I believe it's not meant for the separatists." Ras shook his head slowly.

"How do you know this?" Padme leaned forward.

"My experience in the black ops unit of the C.I.A did not go to waist when I was disavowed. As you all well know, for several weeks I have been collecting information about the emperor's top supporters." Ras leaned forward in his seat and pushed a button on the holography device on the coffee table. In a prism of bluish white light, there was an image of a list of names. "This is a list of twenty-two top Palpatine supporters. Some are underground. Some are out in the open and some are not even US citizens. There is nothing special about this list from just a quick glance, however, if you look closer at the fifth name listed you will notice…"

"Helo Mothma—oh gods!" Padme covered her gaping mouth with a hand.

"We considered it ridiculous speculation when Mon disappeared. We never gave it any thought—that he could do such a thing." Bail looked down in disgust.

"It seems you all have arrived at the same conclusion I have." Ras glanced at each face in the room. "Helo betrayed Mon to the empire."

"She kept sensitive things like this to herself. She would've told no one. How could he have known?" Padme looked at Giddean and back at Ras.

"I have the answer to that my lady." Ras reached into his pocket and retreived a small device and inserted it to the holography device. Words appeared at the top of the hologram and were quickly followed by a layout.

"Titan Project—Death Valley." Bail read curiously.

"What in the blazes is this, Ras?" Giddean said, as tension seemed to creep into his shoulders.

"This is a layout of an underground military base." Ras said casually. "This is where Palpatine is building his weapon."

"For what?" Bail didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

"My feeling is that this is an extremely powerful weapon—the likes of which has never been created in the history of the world. Going by a few of the technical details, it has enough fire power to level a continent."

Padme gasped, "What?"

"What led Mon to be taken by the empire was her discovery of this—sensitive information. She discovered her husband's devout alliegence to the empire and his involvement with the creation of this weapon. Mon hacked into his computer and downloaded the base layout and the corresponding documents. She sent this information to me right before she disappeared." Ras sighed. "Mon sent everything except the weapon's blueprints and the estimated launch time. That weapon must be destroyed."

"Then we must act now before it's too late. Mon's sacrifice must not be in vain." Giddean raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his fingers. "We should look for outside help."

"That's pointless. Palpatine has secured the allegiance of the other nations. He supplies them each with their own army of troopers to command. The only nations that can help us are the ones that can do little more than hide us if we go into exile." Ras said.

"Then whatever opposition we hoped to gather is now useless." Giddean released a frustrated sigh and dropped his hand to the arm of the chair.

Bail turned to look at him and said with a touch of confidence in his voice, "He has made opposition difficult, but not impossible."

"Well, it seems the opposition is quickly growing into the minority." Giddean looked up at the layout. "Too many people fear him."

Padme tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "It would seem that way, especially if others have been forced into silence."

"And who would blame them? Hearing about detainment, killings, kidnapping, asset seizures and such would silence anyone into obedience." Bail continued twirling his ring. "And now with his new security measures, he has ensured it. But we can't let that stop us."

"If we go it alone, we might as well abandon all hope." Giddean shrugged his shoulder.

Padme stood up and walked toward the window. "There are still those out there willing to fight. We can't let this go unchecked or unchallenged. Countless lives are at stake."

"What else can we do, Padme? I fear things are going to get a lot worse." Disappointment and dread were obvious on Giddean face. "It seems only a miracle help."

"No." Ras's eyes hardened. "A well planned strategy. We should switch gears and perhaps select a more aggressive approach. Diplomacy no longer applies, Senators. Following obsolete rules is futile. We are on our own."

Padme nodded and said, "I agree. There are a lot of people out there that believe he is dangerous and want him removed from power. They are just too afraid." She pointed at the holographic image. "But if we can get them to overcome that fear through example, more will join us. They will seek us out in effort to support our cause."

Bail agreed as well. "Yes, one successful mission after another will inspire others to join us. Eventually our numbers will increase. Presently we are but four, if we can reach out to other underground groups that are still against the empire, they would join us. Protesting, rioting and various demonstrations have not been of use in the past. By now they know this and they will seek a more aggressive strategy. The time is now."

"Wait, what exactly are we planning here? What is being suggested?" Giddean straightened his chair. He moved his gaze from senator to senator. "We cannot allow this to create another war. It would seem as if we are following in the steps of the Separatists."

"I believe it's safe to say that none of us are willing to sign away freedom nor consent to this dictatorship. We should do what is necessary to preserve democracy." Bail explained.

"Senator Danu, in removing a man like Palpatine from power, war is inevitable." Ras folded his arms.

"Our purpose is only to remove the threat that Palpatine is creating and restore democracy, that is all." Padme sat down.

"I just don't want this to turn into a coup that would take this country through years of civil turmoil." Giddean sighed, "We are already at war overseas, this could tear the country apart. It appears to me that if we are successful, the nation could be all but destroyed. There could be many casualities, innocent or not."

"That depends on how successful our strategy will be." Ras raised an eyebrow. "That weapon stands to cause a lot more damage than civil turmoil can create regardless of whether we choose not fight or if we do not succeed."

After several moments of silence, Giddean nodded his head in agreement. "Then we'll do what must be done to restore what was lost. May the gods help us all."

"We'll have to move quickly. Palpatine has a huge head start." Padme continued studing the image. "Our first move should be to surveil that base at Death Valley. We must also get the plans to the weapon and find a way to destroy it." She looked at the others, "We can't just destroy it without finding out the best way to do it. We could cause more damage than necessary."

Bail smiled impressively at Padme's forward thinking. He motioned at the hologram."The base has an elaborate layout and I am sure there are extensive security measures. It looks like we'll need at least 30 people for this."

With a smirk, Ras said, "Actually thirteen will do. Four for surveillance, eight to infiltrate the base and the last man we'll need is one of the top technology specialists. We'll need him to help plan and execute the missions. I can contact them from the list of disavowed C.I.A operatives. I have worked with them before and I know they are loyal to the cause. Most of them share my hatred of the empire. Many of them had their lives drastically changed for the worse since it came into existence." Ras furled his brow and looked down at his feel.

Padme raised an eyebrow in thought as she looked at Ras. "How soon can they be ready to move?"

"Give me three days." Ras answered.

"And weapons, equipment?" Bail asked.

Ras replied. "I have access to a well stocked supply to get us started. I am certain we can get a dealer to supply us with more."

"Perhaps we should share this information and our plans with the Jedi. I know they would help us. There are two that I have been friends with for a long time." Padme looked at everyone in the room. She hoped that if Anakin knew of this weapon his opinion of Palpatine would quickly change and the guilt of keeping her involvement a secret would be gone.

"I agree." Gidden glanced at Padme. "The Jedi would be interested in this. The council would be an asset in the fight against the empire."

Padme brightened.

"I would advise against that at this early stage." Ras scratched his chin. "We do no know where the Jedi stand on the matter. Until we know more we should keep this to ourselves. Additionally everything discussed in this room should not be heard by anyone else without unanimous agreement."

"Agreed. Secrecy is essential to the survival of the rebellion." Bail said.

Giddean winced,"Rebellion? Are you sure that is how we should be referring to ourselves? It sounds like we are declaring war." He considered that perhaps a better name would be more inviting.

"That's what we are. If history has taught us anything, is that whenever a government no longer serves the people and threatens to harm them or denies them their rights, a rebellion is always the result. It's not a dirty word. We are going to fight this dictatorship and destroy that weapon. Our goal is to restore democracy. If anything, Palpatine is the one who has chosen a title that has a bad connotation." Bail said, "Are we all in agreement on everything discussed so far?"

A sense of dread seemed to seep into every cell of her body. It wasn't just paranoia. It was now a reality. There was no turning back now. Her participation in this movement would force her to walk a thin line. Padme thought it was ironic considering she feared Anakin would be placed in a similar position. Quickly she found solace in the fact that what she was about to do would be what's best for Anakin. If he discovered her role in the rebellion and that she kept it from him, he would be furious. It would place more strain on her marriage. Keeping this from Anakin would require a degree of dishonesty and Anakin loathed dishonest people. _But in time_, she thought, _he will understand that I was compelled to do this._

Giddean and Ras nodded.

_When it's over he will see why I had to do this._ Padme believed that the success of the rebellion would deliver a better and brighter future. She had to hold on to that with everything fiber in her being. She prayed, _'in time he will understand. He has to…please.'_

With a deep sigh, she reluctantly answered in a small voice. "Agreed."

The constant murmuring filled the bar with intermittent boisterous laughter and exclamations. On the far end of the establishment there were huge T.V screens hung on the walls, each displaying a type of sport. Several onlookers sat on the lounge chairs and couches nearby, captivated, waiting for their chosen team to score more points. On the other end were several tables, were patrons could sit, relax and enjoy a drink. The Twi'lek woman tending the bar mixed the drinks with her tentacles while handing drinks to another patron. The place was moderately lit and new patrons filed in every so often. There were a couple of waitresses walking maneuvering through them with large perfectly balanced trays of drinks.

It was normal to see Jedi there, especially after returning from a mission or after several hours of sparring. The employees and most welcomed them and feeling of security that accompanied them. Seated in a booth near the rear of the bar were two Jedi knights. From one side of the booth, where the younger Jedi sat, all T.V screens and patrons enjoying themselves can be viewed; and from the other side where the older Jedi sat, patrons entering and leaving the bar can be seen. The older Jedi moved his gaze from the entrance and onto the young knight before him. He noticed something different about him today. He was not speaking as much as he normally would and he certainly was not smile as much. He considered that perhaps he didn't notice the change before. Several moments passed before he decided against waiting for the young knight to bring it up.

"What's troubling you, Anakin?" Obi wan asked.

Anakin had been gazing into the contents of his glass, seemingly lost in the greenish hue of his drink.

"Huh?" He looked up in surprise and flashed one of his boyish smirks. "Oh, it's-it's nothing…really." He causally lifted his drink and took a sip.

"You're brooding." Obi wan's said in a knowing voice. "Anakin, I know you better than you think. Although you are good at hiding it, I can still tell something deeply troubles you."

Anakin was silent again. The smirk slowly faded as he slowly placed his drink on the table. Sensing that Anakin had some degree of apprehension in discussing the matter, Obi wan pressed on.

"Whatever it is, Anakin, you can tell me." Obi-wan raised eyebrows encouragingly.

Anakin sighed and raised his cerulean blue eyes to his former master. After a moment of thought Anakin spoke. "I am frustrated with the council. Mission after mission, I have proven my worth. And it seems that's not enough to grant me the rank of master. The emperor has even recognized my skill level and believed in me enough to notice the council's hesitance."

"The council has its reasons for not making you a master as yet. You must understand, no one your age has ever been given this title."

"Yes, but no one my age has achieved as much as I have in such a short amount of time. No, Obi wan. I sense there is more to it than that. It's frustrating. I have more to offer, Obi-wan, the council just does not want to recognize it. Sometimes I feel as if they are keeping something from me. It just seems like I'm being held back."

"Nonsense Anakin. The council does not approve of Palpatine's interference in Jedi affairs. The council grants the title to master on their own accord."

"That is no reason to be suspicious of him." Anakin shakes his head. "I know they don't approve of the changes he's made but—"

"His actions speak for themselves. Take a closer look what's happened, Anakin."

"His methods may be unusual, but these are turbulent times."

"Turbulent times, that he has helped create. Something isn't right, Anakin. There is more to this than you realize. I'm afraid when everything comes to light, it will only get worse."

"I don't think so. The emperor continues to do what's best for this country. Why can't they see that? He's a good man."

Obi wan leaned in a bit. "You are letting your personal feelings blind you, Anakin."

Anakin tensed and furled his brow. "Are you saying that I am incapable of controlling myself?"

"No. I think perhaps when one is as close to the emperor for many years as you have been, there will be a degree of difficulty in having an objective point of view." Obi-wan carefully pointed out.

Anakin's eyes narrowed as if he detected the true meaning behind Obi-wan's tactful words. He nodded his head and looked down at his hands. Anakin attempted to stifle his irritation and said, "He has looked out for me and has been a mentor and a good friend ever since I became a padawan. He has supported me and encouraged me in every mission I've been sent on. There have been times when I've felt like no one believed in me, when I felt alone. He was always there to listen and understand. It disturbs me that he has such faith in me and the council does not. I get that feeling more and more these days. "

For the first time, Obi-wan recognized the utter bitterness embedded in Anakin's eyes and the resentment in his voice. His heart grew heavier with each word that proceeded from Anakin's mouth. Obi wan guiltily looked down at his drink. He knew that there was some truth in what was said, but it stung nevertheless. He knew that some of it was directed at him as much as it was at the council. Obi wan remembered the years of Anakin's training, he remembered all the times Anakin became frustrated with himself because he didn't always meet expectations. Obi wan remembered Anakin growing to hate being the chosen one and the pressure that came with it. A measure of guilt awakened in his heart as he realized that encouraging words were too few and far between.

Without raising his eyes to meet Anakin's, Obi wan softly spoke, "Anakin, I am certain that your padawanship was not easy. I promised Qui gon I'd train you just before he died. I admit there was a degree of uncertainty. I didn't know if I could handle it. I hoped that I could train you as well as he had trained me. But I was determined no matter what that I would not fail him or you. Even though I had my doubts, he believed you were the chosen one. I thought you were just an extremely gifted boy. It wasn't long before you proved me wrong and Qui gon right. There was a tremendous amount of pressure that came along with training the chosen one…"

Anakin straightened and raised his eyebrows. His lips parted as if to question this sudden admission. He listened in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"The responsibility of training and raising you was suddenly thrusted at me, when I was barely a knight. I think there were times when I passed some of that pressure to you. I didn't listen as much as I could have. I regret that, Anakin. But despite the times I reprimanded you, I always saw your potential. I know it seemed like I expected more than you could give or that I was never satisfied, but I totally believed in you and I felt that you would exceed my expectations and you have. You surpassed what I hoped you would achieve. I knew in time you'd become one of the greatest."

With eyes full of hurt, Obi wan looked up at Anakin. "If you ever thought that I held you back, it wasn't my intent. I just wanted to help you avoid the pitfalls that lie before every Jedi during their journey toward knighthood. Even though I didn't say it often, you have made me proud countless times. If Qui gon were alive, I know he'd be proud of you as well. Anakin, you are an exceptional and an accomplished knight. The council is aware of this. Be patient. In time I know they will grant you the title."

Anakin was stricken silent. Never before had Obi wan opened up to him like that. He never expected it. Anakin took a deep breath and paused for a moment to allow everything to sink in. "I know that you only had the best intentions for me. There were times when I felt you didn't understand me. Eventually, I realized that we didn't understand each other. I don't think another master would have trained me or raised me as well as you have. I am proud to have been your padawan.

"I appreciate your training. I don't think another master would have trained me as well as you have. I am proud to have been your padawan, Obi wan. I think Qui gon would have been proud of you too. You are the closest thing I have to a father, Obi wan."

Obi wan smiled appreciatively and decided to lighten the mood. "A father?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "I would've expected to you to say brother."

"Don't you think that's pushing it a bit?" Anakin said with a lopsided grin. "You might pass if you shave your beard and grow a few inches, otherwise, nobody would buy that. It's hard enough for me to believe it." He lifted his drink to his lips.

Obi wan chuckled and said, "Looks can be deceiving, my friend."


	6. FIVE: Vigilent Eyes

**Five** - **Vigilant Eyes**

The light of dawn barely touched the walls of their room before Anakin was out of bed. The sudden cold emptiness of his absence from her side caused Padme's eyes to open. Her eyebrows knitted together in slight annoyance at being suddenly bereft of his body heat. She blinked and allowed sleep to gradually fade from her consciousness with the sound of his feet making their way towards the bathroom.

Padme remained in bed with her hair spread out on her pillow and gazed at the slow growing daylight. As thoughts of her tasks for the day fluttered through her mind, she realized with widened eyes…_Today is our anniversary!_ The thought would normally inspire a smile from any happily married individual, but not Padme. She dreaded this day almost more than any other. She took Anakin's pillow and smothered herself with it hoping, with eyes tightly shut, that she could skip today or even keep it from coming. It wasn't long before she heard Anakin turn the shower on that the realization hit her that with or without her consent the sands of time couldn't be manipulated.

With a groan, she removed the pillow from her face and forced herself out of bed. Padme yawned and walked toward the balcony door and slid it open. The step-out balcony exposed her to the gentle early morning breeze which greeted her as she appreciated the stillness of dawn.

A frown gently tugged at the corners of her mouth as she looked across the east river. The silence of the new day seemed to make it more difficult to hold back her mounting apprehension.

Each of the previous anniversaries she intended to celebrate with her beloved, either never had a chance to begin or never ended well. Somehow the senate, the council or the war always got in the way. Keeping their love a secret was placing enough strain on their marriage let alone having to deal with the long months apart.

Celebrating their wedding anniversary was important to Padme. It was a day she thought would be dedicated to the love and the vows they made to each other. It was a day for them to prove to themselves that despite all the strain, the interferences and the distances placed between them, their bond was strong enough to withstand any thing.

As Padme's eyes gazed out at the last vestiges of the night before, she remembered wondering after the fourth failed anniversary, if their marriage had a chance at all. This year would be their fifth anniversary, and Padme didn't see the point in getting her hopes up.

On the brink of tears, Padme realized that her anniversary had slowly become her bane. Over the passing years, her dread of this day grew more and more until it became like a gaping sore. She often wondered if this was a sign that perhaps their marriage wasn't meant to be. She exhaled a shaky sigh as she attempted to reason with herself.

_'Why does this still bother me so? I should be used to this by now. Although we do not see each other as often as most married couples, I should be appreciative of the days that I do get to be with him.'_

Padme raised her watery brown eyes to the sky. Deep down, she new better than to think that. She wanted more than just to see her beloved a few days every three to five months. Padme understood that being married to a Jedi knight also meant that she'd have to share him with the Order, but she didn't expect it to be this hard. In the course of five years, she was not even granted one anniversary with him.

_'Is it so wrong to want that?'_

She had been so strong each year, willfully fighting off the tears so that he would not feel guilty or conflicted. She swallowed her anger and disappointment with each interruption and every denial. She closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of finding comfort.

Moments later, another set of arms emerged from behind and gently wound themselves around her. She felt like she fell into a warm loving embrace. She straightened, slightly started by the sudden comforting touch. Without turning, Padme quickly wiped away the trail the tear made down her cheek. She leaned her head back against his chest and said, "Good Morning, my love."

Anakin paused momentarily as he studied his wife and replied, "Happy Anniversary, Angel." He bowed his head and softly kissed her temple.

Padme slowly turned to face him. He was already dressed and prepared to go back to the temple. She looked into his blue eyes and said, "Oh yes." She paused and swallowed hard, "Ha-happy anniversary." She attempted a convincing smile.

But despite all of Padme's skill in camouflage, Anakin could still tell something deeply troubled her. Adoringly, he gently rubbed her cheek with a thumb. Looking into her eyes, he could see she was fighting tears. He sensed the whisper of her apprehension and sorrow. Anakin pulled Padme into his embrace and silently vowed that this would be the last time she would ever dread this day.

He whispered in her ear, "This time will be different. I promise you." He slightly pulled away and closed his lips around hers. The confident tone in Anakin's voice sent a bolt of hope through her. She began to consider that perhaps he was right.

"I'll see you tonight." With a wink and a mischievous smirk, Anakin turned and left for the temple.

Standing across from the emperor was a short man with red hair, clean shaven with a long scar running along his cheek. With his hands clasped behind his back, Ban Paulry watched the emperor gaze out at the city from the office window and awaited his next command.

Palpatine stood with his back facing the middle aged man. Without turning he asked,

"What is the status of Titan?"

Ban cleared his throat and said, "According to Admiral Cayne's report, Titan is on schedule my lord."

"Good." The Emperor turned from the window and sat at his desk, "I trust you have received the list of senators from Mas?"

"Yes, my lord." Ban nodded.

"This matter requires your full attention. Place your best men on this task, Mr. Paulry. These senators on the list must be placed under close surveillance. I want every spoken word and movement watched and recorded. I also want detailed information on each one listed. Follow every lead to its end and bring all you discover to me."

"The auxiliary force you've added to the local police have surveillance clearance on every citizen in every household across the country. Any mention of any treasonous act planned will be detected—"

"Mr. Paulry, this mission I have given you is separate and classified. Neither the local surveillance units nor any other unit is aware of this. You and your men have been given clearance on every level necessary to complete your task. My concern is the allegiance of the senators. If any are discovered to be traitors against the articles of allegiance, they will be made an example of. The Emperor added a menacing tone, "Do not fail me."

"Your will be done, my lord." With a bow of his head, Ban turned and left the room.

The deafening silence of the abandoned warehouse unsettled the three senators as they sat in silence around a large table. At Ras's insistence, no one uttered a word or made a movement while he studied a scanner for intruders or other signs of nearby audio detection devices.

Ras stood up and placed a small black circular device on the table before them and pressed its center button. For a few seconds a small red light began flashing before it became steady.

He raised his head and said, "Let me begin by apologizing for requesting total silence and stillness from each of you. We have discovered that there are a few details of Palpatine's—new security measures that have not been disclosed and remain guarded. I will go into detail about them in a moment but first," Ras placed a hand on the shoulder of the young man sitting beside him. "Allow me to introduce you all to Axel Beric. He is the thirteenth man I told you about during our last meeting. Axel has been my eyes and ears on countless missions. He does things with computers and technology that you wouldn't believe."

The slim young man with long brown hair raised his eyes from the laptop before him and looked at Ras. "Thanks Ras, but I'm still not giving you her number."

Ras smirked.

Axel stood up and addressed the senators, "I'm pleased to meet you all."

Padme and Bail chuckled to themselves.

Ras handed out small flash drives to each senator and continued, "Included on these drives are the details of the new security measures. The empire has commissioned a new and secret unit to each and every police department across the nation. Their objective will be to monitor and detect anti-imperialism or any acts or intentions of," He indicated quotations, "sedition. They will be tapping phones, listening to and recording conversations, using night vision and advanced equipment to detect anyone and everyone breaking the law including curfew. Extensive surveillance measures will be taken. He is enforcing his law and demands obedience."

"Obviously this makes planning and executing tactics more difficult." Padme folded her arms in frustration.

"To say the least." Bail scoffed.

"Indeed. However, I have devices for each of you which will enable us to circumvent these measures Palpatine has put in place." Ras opened a duffle bag and pulled out three black circular devices similar to the one he activated earlier. "These are audio deterrence modules. When activated, these modules will prevent any audio surveillance equipment within the standard range from picking up anything we say."

He reached in the bag again and pulled out three cellphones. "Axel has provided us with enhanced cellphones, each are GPS enabled and are undetectable by any equipment the empire currently has. The phones are operable on a series of untapped frequencies. Our signals are well hidden, so we will not have to concern ourselves with cellphone companies picking it out. They also have the ability to transport 3 gigs of information and each is enabled for instant communications."

Ras reached in his bag again and removed three silver pins. "These looks like ordinary pins one would wear to accessorize their attire, but actually these are concealment devices. It renders the wearer invisible to both heat sensitive and night vision equipment. I have several more devices for each of you to use. I must stress that in order to avoid suspicion these devices only be used or carried when involving business with the rebellion. Axel will go into detail about the equipment later on."

"I must admit I am impressed, Axel." Bail twirled his ring around his finger, as was his habit.

"Thank you, Senator Organa." Axel smirked proudly.

"Please call me, Bail."

Padme picked up one of the phones and closely examined it. She said, "This equipment is definitely going to come in handy, Ras. Will the operatives also be given these?"

Ras looked at Padme, "Of course. I have contacted the twelve we need. Their codes names and other information is included on the drives I have just given you. I have told them about what we are planning and they are hungry to take down the empire by any means necessary. They will have to be formally briefed soon."

"Then we should not delay any longer." Giddean moved to the edge of his seat.

Ras nodded to Axel, who immediately pressed a key on the laptop. A 3-D holographic image of the Death Valley military base came to life over the table and was eye level with Ras. The senators stood up and looked intently at the image.

Ras cleared his throat and said, "Axel was able to hack into a few imperial websites and put together schematics of the base, including the details of internal and external security and the outlying areas."

Axel said, "I am working on getting a feed from one of the satellites so we can monitor what's going on from here."

Ras continued. "The ten operatives will have to alternate surveillance shifts. When we have enough information on how to destroy the weapon, we will order six of the men to go in and destroy it."

Giddean furled his brow, "Six men seems like too little. Shouldn't we send in more to cover more ground and perhaps serve as cover?"

Bail looked at Giddean and said, "I think if we send in too many men, it would be easier for Palpatine's men to discover them."

"I agree." Padme looked at the base layout. "The security measures are extensive. Sending in too many men will make it that much harder to get close enough."

"But first, we must also consider the appropriate method of getting the troops there without detection. If the base has a radar, they will be able to pick up any intruders that may be staking them out." Giddean looked closely at the hologram.

Bail said, "I know someone who can help there. He has weapons and transports we can use. I am certain that perhaps a black hawk would help."

Ras shook his head, "Black hawks would only help if we were attacking and it could not hide from the base's radar."

"The only option is to use RVs or perhaps a tour bus as a disguise. The base is at least 10-15 miles away from the tourist region. We would have to drive along the tourist route closest to the base and drop them off. From there they would have to hike it to the surveillance point and set up." Padme said in deep thought. "It's a long way."

Ras's eyes met Padme's, "These men have been through worse. They can handle that and more. The success of this mission means as much to them as it does to us. They will not fail. I guarantee it."

Padme folded her arms. "Death Valley is a land of extremes. There are mountains, plateaus, and dunes. Palpatine choose the perfect location for a hidden military base. It will not be easy getting to the base."

"No it won't." Ras gazed through the hologram at Padme.

"How will we get the schematics of the weapon?" Giddean looked at Ras.

"I can get into the empire's classified files and databases. It may take a few days to a week, which that is just enough time for the men to get any information on activity at the base." Axel had a confident tone in his voice.

"Any idea who is overseeing this weapon?" Bail continued twirling his ring.

Ras looked away. "Admiral Cayne." The irritation was evident. Ras worked his jaw as he attempted to suppress the negative feelings associated with the name. Ras's grief and anger was connected to that name. Uttering the name seemed to hardened his eyes as if it was unforgivable insult.

Padme raised an eyebrow and asked quietly, "It seems you have a history with him."

"You know him?" Bail asked raising his eyebrows.

Ras looked down and sighed, "Yes, he and I bumped heads on a couple of occasions—when we didn't see eye to eye. Nothing more."

"Then your experiences with him can help light our way for a successful mission, Ras. Any information you provide would be valuable." Padme could tell there was more to the story, but she didn't want to push. She nodded and focused on the hologram of the military base. "Its good to have someone who knows who we're are up against."

With an appreciative smirk, Ras began going into detail about the strategy.

The elevator doors opened revealing the door to the home she shared with Anakin. The apprehension she carried with her seemed to make her feet feel heavier. Placing the key in the door and turning the knob, Padme debated whether she should expect the worse and go straight to bed. The meeting with Ras and the other senators proved helpful as it took her mind off of what troubled her. But now the day was drawing to a close, she had to deal with what waited for her on the other side of the door. Still, there was a shred of hope that just as Anakin said, this time would be different. She sighed settling to hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

Padme opened the door and placed her keys on the table beside the door. The apartment was completely dark save for a shaft of moonlight that broke through the dark from the open balcony doors. She turned on the lights and called out, "Ani?"

She walked to the kitchen and peeked through the door, "Anakin?"

There was still hope, she thought, '_he could be upstairs_'.

She climbed the stairs to the bedroom and entered. The room was also dark and there was no sign of him anywhere.

She swallowed and said softly, "Ani?"

After several seconds of silence, Padme's shoulders slumped in defeat. The shred of hope she clung to dissipated before her eyes. Her fear was confirmed that she had been deprived of him again.

She considered calling his cell to find out where he was, but the notion died as she imagined hearing his apologetic tone explaining what happened. Dejectedly, she kicked off her shoes and removed the clip from her hair, allowing the brown curls to fall against her back.

Unsolicited memories of their last anniversary surfaced. Padme remembered planning a candle light dinner on the balcony. She remembered queuing the music to play the softest and most romantic music. She remembered the anticipation in her heart as Anakin entered the apartment and joy that overloaded every molecule in her body with the thought of finally being with him.

Padme could still feel how fast her heart fell when Anakin approached the table with a look total disappointment and guilt. He had just returned from a four day mission and was already being sent away again for an emergency mission. Padme could still remember the difficulty he had in telling her what was wrong. She stood up and embraced him and smiled for them both. Despite how bitter and angry she felt at that moment. She remembered forcing herself to push it all aside for Anakin's sake.

As Padme stood in the middle of their bedroom, she was amazed that she could still feel the warmth of the many tears she cried as soon as he had left that night. She rubbed her temples furiously and willed herself not to cry.

She walked toward the bed and laid down. Padme told herself over and over that it meant nothing. She told herself that their marriage could survive anything. But, at the same time she wondered if she just fooling herself.

_'Anakin, why do you promise things of which you have no control? I should be used to this by now. I am not supposed to feel this way.'_

Underneath Padme's hand, she felt a soft patch of velvety material. Moving her hand around, she felt several more pieces. She picked up one and turned on the lamp.

It was a rose petal. She pulled herself up on her elbows and looked at what she was lying in.

Her eyes narrowed in bewilderment. She sat straight up and picked up handful of petals and watched them fall through her fingers. The entire bed was covered with rose petals. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She immediately got out of bed as shock seemed to banish all melancholy away. Padme noticed a note marked on the bedside table.

_My Angel, _

_Celebrating the day I made you my wife has been long overdue. I am waiting for you in the gardens upstairs. When are you ready, join me. _

_Anakin_

Tears filled up in her eyes and her chin trembled when she understood how mistaken she was. She could barely believe that this was happening. The shock of the emotional transition seemed to make her immobile. Padme was beyond happiness, and was unable to keep the smile from covering the width of her face. She immediately put away all the memories from the previous years and realized that this year would be the start of happier ones.

Suddenly realizing, that Anakin was still waiting for her and that 5 minutes had already passed, she quickly removed her clothes and rushed to get ready for her evening with her husband.

On the roof was an elaborate garden filled with plants of all types, shapes and sizes. Throughout the length and width of the roof. The beauty of the garden greatly contrasted the city's infrastructure which was easily be seen from any angle. In the center was a elegantly crafted gazebo, which housed a decorated table lit by candle light. Every star in the sky was visible and the moon was full. A better backdrop for what was supposed to be the greatest night since their wedding night couldn't have been asked for. There were vines bearing flower buds intertwined around and about the pillars and roof of the gazebo. The unopened buds of Padme's favorite flowers were placed throughout the gardens and seemed to be waiting for something momentous to call out their beauty.

Anakin smiled to himself as he sensed Padme approach. He could feel her joy with every step she took toward the gardens. He took one last look around for a single thing out of place. Satisfied, he pointed at the CD player and the music began to play. He moved toward a pillar and leaned against it waiting for his beloved to enter.

Padme opened the door, climbed the short staircase and stepped onto the grounds. She looked around and was immediately taken aback by the sheer splendor of the garden. Anakin watched her adoringly as she followed the winding path through the garden. He soon discovered himself mesmerized by her.

Padme wore a silk ivory gown adorned with small beads and soft chiffon ruffles. Her long brown tendrils was swept away from her face and flowed gracefully down her back.

As she moved closer to the gazebo, she realized that the flower buds were suddenly blooming as she past them. She turned and looked behind and realized what appeared to be a miraculous event. Padme gasped in amazement and in wonder. She continued on and watched all the flowers she approached, spread their leaves apart and bloom.

Never before did Padme see anything like this. She smiled and chuckled to herself as joyful tears blurred her vision.

Anakin remain silent leaning against pillar of the gazebo and bore his sapphire eyes into the vision of beauty approaching him. She held him captive, and he realized he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was almost afraid to touch her.

He flashed that devilishly charming smile of his and said, "Even flowers recognize beauty greater than their own. They know when an angel walks among them."

Padme turned around and saw Anakin. Her elation seemed to steal her words away. All she could do was stand there as the tears fell from her eyes. Typically on her anniversary, Padme would have done anything she could to keep her tears a secret. But this time, there were tears of joy and of immense love. She didn't want to wipe them away.

"You are so beautiful." He drank in her in with his eyes.

Moving towards him, Padme smiled and explained, "I'm in love, Anakin."

"And so am I," Anakin moved closer to her, "deeply."

Padme sighed and said, "I can't believe you did all this."

"I told you this time would be different." He delicately cupped her face with his hands and gave her deep passionate kiss.

He looked up at the gazebo. Padme followed his eyes and saw the flower buds come alive and bloom. The most beautiful flowers in the entire garden spread apart their leaves and bore exotic petals of wondrous colors and shapes.

"Oh Ani." She was overwhelmed, "I love it."

Anakin smiled happily and said, "I had to make it up to you."

Padme was surprised, "Make it up to me?"

"Every anniversary that we've had either never came to be or ended horribly. Last year, I left you to go overseas when I should have been with you." He paused, "Do you really think I wasn't aware of how unhappy you were then and this morning? I knew you were hiding it from me."

Padme stammered, "I-I didn't want you to feel guilty. It's not like it was your fault, Ani."

He waved a hand dismissively, "None of that matters now, Angel."

"Well, what if the council calls for you?"

"They will have to leave a message. Besides, they are busy considering a request from the emperor."

"Really?" Padme was intrigued. "And what was that, my love?"

Anakin slowly shook his head, "Doesn't matter now, angel." He brushed his fingers against her cheek, "Tonight, we will be as we are, husband and wife."

NEXT:

**SIX** - _Anakin appears before the council. Sidious contacts General Grievous. Obi wan informs Anakin of a special task._


	7. SIX: Tension

**SIX** – **TENSION**

"Before we take a vote on the matter, is there anything anyone would like to add?" Mace glanced around the room expectantly.

"We agree that there is a degree of suspicion involving the emperor and the war. Is he political opportunist? Or is there more to what he could be up to? These are the questions that we must answer before we can act. Anakin is the only one who can successfully find the truth of the matter. Time is of the essence."

"I am reluctant to agree on this. Anakin shouldn't be placed in such a difficult position." Obi wan looked around at the other masters. "He and the emperor have been good friends for many years. I feel the way we are going about this could create level of resentment in him towards the council." The conversation he had with Anakin only a few days earlier seemed to play heavily on his mind during this session.

"I agree with you, Master Kenobi. Inner discord can lead to larger problem." Shaak-Ti warned. "Putting him a position where he is forced to betray an old friend may create some conflict."

"Young Skywalker's inner conflict will have to take a back seat to the larger issue at hand. The emperor's continued interference with the council is disturbing. This is the second time he has intruded and requested Skywalker be allowed a seat." Plo Kloon rested his hand on the arm of the chair he was seated in.

"He has an agenda. Things have fallen rather well in place for him these last few years. An opportunity has been granted for us to look more closely in to what the emperor is dealing with. We should take it this time. Eventually Anakin will understand why it had to be done this way." Eeth Koth said.

"I can't help but to consider those that left the renounced the order because of conflict with the council." Shaak-Ti said.

"Above all else, Anakin is a Jedi Knight. Whatever tasks lay before him, he will complete them as he has always done." Depa Billaboa stated firmly.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. If I may say, this isn't typical of the order." Obi wan looked at Mace.

"That's exactly why we have to do this way. We are fighting a war with the Sith and investing Palpatine's suspected involvement or motive. We need to do things uncharacteristic of the order. I have no doubt that young Skywalker will succeed. He is the perfect choice. We barely have enough knights here to since most are overseas fighting the war and tracking down General Grievous." Plo crossed his legs.

"Then Anakin's talents would be of better service with the war. Why take him away from his duty?" Ki Adi Mundi asked softly.

"Democracy is gone from this country. It seems the danger is here. The tension and the negativity created by its absence will erupt and Palpatine will not hesitate in using excessive force on those who violate his law."

"The people are angry and I feel this is the only tip of the iceberg. Palpatine has more to reveal."

"He could not have achieved as much if never took place, the assassination had." Yoda pointed his finger.

"The strange thing is that the same could be said about the war."

There was a long period of silence as each took a moment to think about what should be the decision for the council.

"We should grant Anakin a seat and assign him the task of investigating the assassination as a gesture of goodwill toward the emperor's wishes. Anakin will report back to us on all the emperor's undertakings." Eeth Koth nodded his head.

"Careful we must be in this. The darkside, I sense." Yoda slowly blinked his eyes.

"He is not ready to be granted the rank of master yet." Shaak Ti straightened. "He is too young. Anakin may well become one of the most powerful Jedi in the history of the order, but if he allows arrogance and impetuosity to sway him, it could lead him down a path that none have returned from."

"Need more time, he does." Yoda nodded his head.

"Then perhaps we should withhold the title of master. Palpatine only requests he be granted a seat during the course of the investigation. Granting the new rank of master is the discretion of the council." Ki Adi stroked his beard.

"All in favor of granting the emperor's requests say aye."

"Aye." All but two replied.

"All in favor of selecting Anakin to report on the emperor's activities say aye."

"Aye." All but three replied.

"The council has decided." Mace turned to Obi wan and said, "I believe it may be easier for Anakin to receive his alternate assignment if you were the one to inform him of it. The entire preceding has been off the record and Anakin must hear of this outside of the council chambers."

"Yes, Master. I understand." Obi wan nodded despite the sinking feeling in his heart.

Yoda said, "Send in young Skywalker and begin the official holorecording."

Obi wan's gaze dropped to his lap and he dejectedly leaned back in his chair. Something told him that this would not have the best results. As much as Anakin would hate this mission, Obi wan would not be happy informing him of it. He looked over to Shaak-Ti who sighed and clasped her hands. He found little comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone. This would be a huge mistake on the part of the council and now nothing could be done to stop it. Anakin had placed himself in a position where he would have to make a difficult decision.

Anakin entered and walked to the center of the room and bowed respectfully to the masters of the high council. There was no turning back.

In a heated bunker in the Sahara desert, the members of the Separatist Union remained hidden and safe from capture. General Grievous hurried and entered the control room and pressed a button on the communications console. The image of a dark hooded figure appeared on the screen.

"Yes lord Sidious." General Grievous bowed reverently.

"You will move the Separatist leaders to the Tuzuca salt mines. There they will stay until give further instruction."

"As you command, my Lord." General Grevious said in a raspy voice and placed a hand over his chest.

"Victory is near. The wall will soon at an end."

"How can victory be certain with the loss of Count Dooku? Our strategy has severely been impacted by it." He coughed.

"Lord Tyranus's death is a necessary sacrifice in order to insure our victory. I will soon have a new apprentice, and he is younger and far more powerful."

"Yes, Lord Sidious."

"The weapon is near completion and will arrive on schedule at its designated launch site. Once there, it will only be a matter of time before the entire planet is under my control and the Sith will rule once more."

Anakin entered the sparring room and quickly removed his tunics. He paused before igniting his lightsaber and rubbed temples, hoping to soothe the tension that built up. However, the memory of the council's insult was still fresh in his mind.

_"The emperor has requested that you represent him on the council for the duration of our investigation." Mace said with a face of stone. "You are aware of this?" It was more of a confirmation than a question. _

He motioned toward a box of remotes in the corner and summoned three of them through the force. He took a deep breath and ignited his lightsaber. As the remote began work on him, he attempted to quell the torrential storm inside him.

Had he not killed Dooku and practically handed victory to the U.N? The Separatists' strategy has consistently failed them since then and U.N has gained more ground. Had he not successful went above and beyond what was expected in the mandate? He saved lives, defied death on countless suicide missions. He has demonstrated all the traits of a Jedi master and still he is not recognized.

Anakin paused for a moment. His anger was getting the better of him. He took several more deep breaths and resumed his stance.

Anakin turned his blade up and down, back and forth and side to side, spinning twirling with relative ease as he deflected each shot. He flipped and back flipped and even tried a few new moves. Deep down inside this young knight crept a nameless shadow that found a home in a niche of his soul. Every now and then it would speak to him. He didn't notice it before, but now it seemed relentless and unwilling to let him swallow his pride or his anger.  
'I have proven my worth time and time again. I have demonstrated my skill and my devotion to the order and still they look down upon me. They insult me with a seat on the council with out a title of master. I am stronger than any of them and they know it.'

Anakin swung and swung and swung. He hacked three of the remotes in half, utterly destroying them. He stopped before he hit the last one. His chest heaved up and down with anger and frustration. Anakin turned to the door and saw Obi wan watching him with a face of stone.

Obi wan questioned his timing but realized that Anakin always wanted to hear bad news immediately. The air was thick and electrified with something other than Anakin's workout but also with his demeanor.

Anakin turned of his lightsaber.

"I know you are upset." Obi wan walked toward him.

"Of course I am! This has never been done in the history of the order!"

"Neither is electing someone your age to be on the council. That's an honor, Anakin."

"Its insulting, that's what it is." Anakin turned his shoulder toward him.

"Anakin, the fact of the matter is the council does not approve of the emperor interfering in Jedi affairs. You know this. Your friendship with emperor has created certain opportunities that also put you in a precarious situation."

"Are you saying that I asked for this?"

"I am saying that your relationship with him has placed you in a difficult position."

"You are talking about conflicting loyalties."

"You were aware of the tensions between the council and the emperor. You could have avoided this."

"There shouldn't be any need for concern. I know where my loyalties lie and I will do my duty. The emperor and the council both are on the same side."

Obi wan sighed and shook his head in deep concern.

"I sense there is more you have yet to tell me."

"The council has asked me to inform you of a special mission you have been assigned."  
"I'm listening." Anakin folded his arms.

"The council is aware of your closeness with the emperor. He trusts you most of all."

"Go on."

"You will report to the council on the emperor's undertakings."

"What?" Anakin's jaw tightened. He looked away, "Why would they want such a thing?"

"So much has happened since the empire came into being. And now the order must act. The infringement of the rights of the people will result in more casualities. There is reason to believe the emperor has more to do with this war and perhaps the assassination attempt than we think. We need to know whether there is a connection or whether he is just an opportunist. Either way the emperor has gone too far. The order has no choice."

"And so they want me to spy on the emperor?"

"In a manner of speaking--- yes." Obi wan nodded.

"I can't believe you are asking me of this."

"I didn't want this for you, Anakin. This is the council's mandate."

"Why didn't this come up in session?"

"This mission is off the record."

"So this is the real reason why I was granted a seat--- to be the council's tool." Anakin said coolly as he turned his sapphire eyes to Obi wan.

"The council elects its own members based on---"

"Yes, I know! Spare me, Obi wan."

"The only reason you were elected is because of the friendship you have with the emperor and because there is a need to make him feel we trust him." Obi wan struggled to make him understand.

"No, the council is using me. They are a pack of usurpers!" He took a few steps away from Obi wan. "They've denied me a seat once before and twice denied me the title of master. Now that they have found a use for me, they accept me only to ask that I betray a friend and a mentor. Do they take me for a fool? They are jealous of me---of my power. They want to control me!"

"Be mindful, Anakin. That line of thought is not of the light. Jealousy and anger is not a trait of the Jedi."

"Neither is treason."

"We are at war. Sometimes accomplishing a difficult mission will require an act outside of what is expected. The emperor's actions give us reason to be suspicious."

Anakin remained silent.

"I know this upsets you, Anakin, but as a Jedi—"

"Jedi do not betray others or violate the code."

"Anakin, something terrible is about to happen. Everyone here can feel it. We have to work together if we're to stop this." Obi wan paused and spoke softly, "you are the only one that can complete this mission. This is why the council requests this of you."

"Since I became a padawan, he has been nothing but a good friend. I sense no ill will in him." Anakin firmly said, "and I will not betray him."

Obi wan stepped closer to him. He never expected Anakin to say this. He was worried about the consequences of his actions.

"Anakin, you have a responsibility to fulfill the mandates given the council. Refusing a mission without just cause is grounds for suspension perhaps even expulsion."

Anakin turned his back to "So be it."

In silence Anakin sat on the 3 train as it sped through the tunnels of the subway system. The train car was empty save for him and a group of people on their way to a night out. He sat brooding over the things Obi wan said and what he had discovered of the council. He was disappointed and confused. He occasionally glanced up out of the window to see what stop the train arrived at but then his gaze would be come distant again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a vagrant disheveled older man. He stretched out a dirty palm, "Hey man, could you spare some change?"

Without hesitation, Anakin reached into his pocket and gave this man a five dollar bill. "Go to a shelter and stay there. Get your life in order."

"I'll go to a shelter and get my life in order." The man smiled revealing poorly kept teeth.

Anakin watched the man leave the train at the next stop. He looked out of the window again as the train rocked back and forth through the twists and turns of the tunnel beneath the East river. He checked his watch, 11:30 pm, Padme must be worried. I am almost there anyway.

He loved riding the subway. He identified with it most. He loved the speed, the unpredictability of the train's movement and need to hold on.

The loud and intrusive voice of the conductor spoke mundanely, "This is Clark Street, first stop in Brooklyn. Next stop—Jay street/Borough hall. Connection is available there for the 2, 4, 5, M, N and R trains."

The train stopped at the station, as soon as the doors opened, Anakin stepped off. As the trained thundered out of the station, he walked up the stairs toward the exit. He slowly waked towards the turnstiles when a fare jumper ran passed in him with a police officer struggling to keep up. Without making any movements outside of his stride, Anakin used the force and tripped the fleeing young man, who fell flat on his face. Had Anakin been in the mood, he would have looked back over his shoulder to quietly enjoy a humorous moment.

TBC..

R!R!R!


	8. SEVEN: AND MORE TENSION

**SEVEN** - _**AND MORE TENSION**  
_He sat quite still in his seat, calm and composed. From the tip of his polished oxfords to his buzz cut, Admiral Cayne was the personification of order and control. His thick bushy eyebrows shaded deep set ferocious green eyes that merely hinted at his iron will. Thin lips and a squared chin were always held shut.

Admiral Cayne only had his duty to keep him warm at nights. He rarely slept because the memory of his failed attempt at killing his son-in-law plagued him nearly every night. It was an attempt that turned tragic with the accidental death of his daughter and grandchild. Afterwards he became harder and colder. There grew a lack of compassion and ethics and he adopted the imperial principal that the end justified the means.

He kept his gaze fixed on the emperor who was seated on the other size of the desk.

"I don't think I need to remind you how important timing is." The emperor spoke

"I agree."

"The plan is more than halfway complete. Failure can not and will not be tolerated."

"Yes, emperor I am aware of that."

"Good. What is your report on the progress of the weapon?"

"It is going as planned, your majesty. At 78 of completion, the weapon was prepped for transport and is currently en route to Florida for shipping. It is on schedule to arrive in Santiago in 10-15 days."

"Perfect, Admiral. You have done well. Once there, the final stages of construction will be completed and it will be launched on my command."

"If I may, your majesty." Palpatine nodded his consent for the question. "I wonder if the weapon will certainly end this war."

Palpatine leaned forward on the desk and folded his fingers together. "I am more certain than you know. The power of this weapon cannot be repelled and countered. Once fired there will no answer. The war will end immediately. All we'll need is the location of the Separatist leaders."

Admiral Cayne nodded slightly satisfied with the explanation.

A smile crept across the face of Emperor Palpatine that the Admiral thought peculiar. It was similar to a sadistic child burning a insect alive or pulling its wings off. His expression contradicted itself being both joyous and malevolent. "Is everything ready for our guests?"

"Yes, your majesty. My men are in place and prepared to receive them." Admiral Cayne assured him.

The emperor paused and said knowingly. "You wonder how I became aware of this— invasion."

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." The Admiral cocked an eyebrow.

Palpatine stood up and walked around the table and said, "I have intel where you wouldn't expect them to be. It's a necessary evil if a greater threat must be stopped. There are despicable people in the world who are profiting from this war and will do anything to keep it from ending. I do not know how they found out this weapon can easily and quickly end this war but it's imperative that we stop them by any means necessary."

"I am suspicious of those clones, Bail." Padme gazed out of her office window with her arms crossed.

"Why?" He walked up behind her.

"He picked the perfect time to present his idea for clones in the military."

"Padme, that's just speculation."

"Listen." She turned to face him. "He was the one we placed in charge of the project. What if, with the tremendous loss of soldiers, he knew we'd be desperate enough to go for it? What if, with him already knowing so much about it, that he knew we'd select him to spearhead it?"

Bail nodded consideration. "The weapon would have been in the designing stages around that time."

"At least just before clone creation."

"I am suspicious that no one has access to the programming the clones received."

"I must admit. I have been curious of that as well."

"Most importantly I am suspicious that the two scientists in charge of developing the programming for the high command clones are either dead or missing."  
Padme looked up at him. "Bail, we've got to go to the council with this information."

"We'll need evidence." Bail sighed.

"I know. But all I have is suspicion and like you said—speculation."

"We've greatly underestimated him. I pray we are not too late." Bail glanced over his shoulder at the mess of papers on Padme's desk. "The allotted time to sign the affidavit has grown short. We should decide quickly whether or not we will sign."

"I am not signing."

"Mae-Mae, listen to reason. I don't want to give my consent to this either but we cannot afford the luxury of fighting every battle. Palpatine can and he'd surely discover us before we present a significant offense. We have to wisely pick and choose our battles and this battle over consent is one we can afford to lose. Our signature will not halt our cause nor be held against you."

"I guess you are right, Bail."

"Of course. I tend to be every now and then. I gotta look out for you. We are in this together."

"Bail you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

The word seemed to almost hurt. Bail bit his bottom lip to stop himself from verbalizing his thoughts. He failed. "Only a friend?'

"Excuse me?" Padme wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"Is that all you want from me?" He raised a hand and stroked her cheek. "I could be so much more."

Padme gently removed his hand. "Bail, we've been through this before." She never realized that his feelings remained the same. Padme regretted having to reject him a second time.

"I-I know. I know. I just…" He sighed, "We've discussed it before but It's so hard feeling this way about you and being unable to show it." There was an edge of frustration and such longing in his voice.

"You know how you feel." Padme sympathized, thinking of her secret marriage.

"You don't. I love you Padme. I have loved you ever since the beginning. If you'll just give me a chance, I can make you happy." Bail didn't care that he was begging her. He disagreed with the fact love doesn't require begging. All he knew was what his heart felt, and it seemed that now his love of this woman was compelling him to reveal everything he swore he'd keep inside. He life his hand and kissed the back of hers.

"I know you can, Bail but I…" Padme realized that Bail was looking at her with such desire that was only matched by Anakin's.

"Am I interrupting something?" The unusual coolness in the tone of voice emanated from the direction of the office door. It was if the person spoke through clenched teeth.

Padme spun around agape and stared at the dark patch in the doorway, "Kn-Knight Skywalker!"

Bail looked up from Padme. Anakin slowly stepped forward into the light. "Knight Skywalker, good to see you again."

Ignoring Bail, Anakin said, "I hope you don't mind, Senator. Your assistant must be in the ladies room. I took the liberty to show myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Please come in." Padme wrung her hands. "Bail and I were just – ah – talking."

"I see." Anakin glared at Bail.

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have a few things I must attend to. Padme, we'll talk later. Knight Skywalker, always a pleasure."

Keeping his eyes locked on Bail, Anakin bowed his head.

Bail walked out and closed the door behind him.

Padme smiled sheepishly and shifted on her feet.

Anakin slowly walked towards her. "You want to explain that?"

"You don't honestly believe…" Padme started but the sentence died on her lips. Why complete such a ridiculous notion?

"He was going to kiss you." Anakin took off his robe and tossed it on the arm chair.

"I wouldn't have –"

Anakin looked to the floor and in an effort to calm himself. He took a deep breath, "I know your heart Padme. I trust you. I know you wouldn't betray me. I just don't trust him."

"Cut him some slack. He doesn't know about us." She reasoned.

"Maybe you should tell him." He moved to sit on the couch.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side. She didn't expect him to say that.

"So he won't waste his time and energy trying to seduce you."

"Seduce? That's a little strong isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's what it looked like." He folded his arms.

"Not everything is what it appears to be." Padme put her hands on her hips

"I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking and I can sense his feelings for you are deeper than you think. It's not just an ongoing crush."  
Anakin sighed, "I think it's better that he know sooner than later. If he finds out another way he'll be hurt."

"No one knows about us. We haven't told a soul." Padme sat beside him.

"I don't know. I'm just saying." He shrugged, "I know the guilt of this secret is eating at you."

Padme looked down, "It is. He's good person, Ani. He's been my best friend since I started college. I'd hate to hurt him." She looked back at him. "You've got a point. Telling him that I don't want to ruin a great friendship is not working."

"Obviously." Anakin snorted. He looked around the office, "So, what's got you burning the midnight oil?"

"Just paperwork. Meetings, talks about the war and things like that."

"Really." Anakin remarked wryly

"Uh huh."

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps the visit from Senator Organa wasn't the best idea. It might have slowed your progress."

Padme smiled, flattered at the flair up of jealousy. She decided to lighten the mood and soften Anakin up a bit. "Does Bail's feelings for me threaten you?"

"No, of course not." He furled his brow.

"Make you nervous?" She winked her eye.

"I don't think so." Anakin was amused.

"Make you jealous?" She seductively twirled her brown ringlets.

"Not at all." Anakin shook his head.

"How does it make you feel?" She cocked her head to the side.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Flattered."

"Huh?"

"His admiration of you is really a compliment to my taste in women." Anakin waited a few seconds before allowing the smile to creep across his face.

"Oh really!" Padme picked up a pillow and tossed it at him. Anakin laughed.

Padme gazed into her beloved's sapphire eyes and said, "So, what brings you by my love?"

"I had to see you."

"I wouldn't been hom in a little while."

"I know. I couldn't wait. I missed you."

"If you can sense Bail's feelings for me, I guess you can sense my feelings as well."

He leaned in and spoke softly against her neck. "Oh very much so."

"What do they tell you?"

"The same thing I'm feeling." He kissed her on the neck and along her ear.

Padme closed her eyes and savored every touch. "No. Wait. Ani, not here." She suddenly remembered where she was and moved back.

"Yes, here." He moved closer.

"Someone will hear." She tried pushed him back with both hands.

"Put your hand over your mouth." He whispered softly against her ear and kissed her cheek.

"What?"

Anakin grinned naughtily.

Padme smiled, "You are really something."

"So I have been told." He said placing more kisses on her shoulder.

He closed his lips around hers and gently pushed her down on the couch. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, a knock at the door gave them pause.

"Milady?"

"Yes, Corde." Padme called out breathlessly.

"Are you coming in at your regular time tomorrow?"

"No I suspect I –I will be alittle late." She struggled to speak as normal as possible, but Anakin had decided to make things a little more interesting.

"Okay. Well, I am leaving for the day."

"Yeah--Goooood." Padme groaned.

"Is everything alright?" Corde put her ear to the door.

"Oooh f-f-fine, Corde." Padme tickled Anakin for his continued assault on her senses and making speech so difficult. He attempted to stifle his outburst of laughter.

"Sure?"

"I am just – just watching a little t.v."

"I have some reports here that need your signature. What do you want me to do?"

There was no response.

"My lady?"

"Please –leave them for morning."

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No thank. Goodnight Corde." Padme said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! One more thing…" The sound of something slamming against the door silenced her pestering questions and prompted her to cut it short. "Goodnight my lady."

Anakin turned his attention back to his wife. "I thought that might get rid of her."

"What did you use?"

"One of your old textbooks."

"You are insane." She kissed his cheek.

"Again, so I have been told. Now that she's gone there is nothing to hold you back."

Anakin kissed her again and again until a vibrating sensation caused him to groan in frustration.

"What's that?"

"My cell." He sat up. _Why can't I remember to turn this thing off! _Looking at the caller I.D, he realized who it was. "It's the emperor."

"What does he want?" Padme spat out.

Anakin raised a finger, halting her questions and answered the phone. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Knight Skywalker, you are expected at the emperor's office as soon as possible."

"I am on my way."

"He'll be waiting."

Anakin close his phone and turned to Padme, "I'm sorry, Angel. I gotta go. This can't be avoided." He stood up.

"Just like that?" She stood up as well.

"We'll continue this when I get back." Anakin furled his brow as he noticed that she seemed a bit disoriented.

Padme looked around the room and blinked several times to quell the sudden vertigo and nausea. She quickly sat down and groaned.

"Padme, are you alright? What is it?"

"It's nothing, Ani." She rubbed her forehead and said, "I have been feeling this way for a couple of weeks now. I must have gotten up too quickly. I'm alright."

"You didn't tell me. You should see a doctor."

"No, No. Really. I'm fine. Its not necessary."

"It is." Anakin urged

"It's probably stress or something like that. Please Anakin. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I am not taking any chances. Promise me you will see a doctor." Anakin urged her again.

Gazing into his eyes, she saw a glimpse of a something dark presiding. She took it for a glimmer of sorrow that remained from his mother's untimely death. She died from a medical procedure she had in one of those back alley medical offices. She couldn't afford proper care and things got worse. Anakin didn't find out until it was too late. "I promise."

"Good. Do you need anything?" He sighed gratefully.

"No thanks." Padme shook her head.

"Anything at all?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"I will throw a book at you myself if you don't go ahead and see what the emp—Palpatine wants."

Anakin finally cracked a smile at her slip up and said, "Fine. Call me as soon as you get home."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he walked toward the door.

TBC...

**R! R! R!**

NEXT -  
**EIGHT**  
Rebels attack the base, General Grievous is sighted, rebel leaders meet with the Jedi


	9. EIGHT: LESSENING INTEGRITIES

**EIGHT** – **INTENSIFYING INTEGRITIES**  
After weeks of endless research, hacking through top secret files, and sleepless nights, it was discovered that once launched the weapon would act as a satellite and remain in orbit around the planet. By remote it would emit an invisible focused beam of energy powerful enough to destroy cities in mere minutes and capable of devastating any continent in a matter of hours. The count of losses would be catastrophic. The rebel leader realized the only way to stem the assault was to either submit to the empire completely or destroy the weapon before it even got off the ground.

Even though the rebellion was in its early stages of development, a handful of devoted leaders and very few operatives boldly plotted and initiated their plan with hopes of a positive return.

Beneath disheveled black wavy locks were fierce green eyes that were fixed on several computer screens. Ras remained still for most of the night waiting for the right moment to order the operatives in. He barely noticed Axel placing a fresh cup of coffee beside him. Axel sat across from him and sipped his coffee.

"Boss."

"Hmm?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" Ras spoke absentmindedly as he stroked the stubble on his cheeks. He hadn't shaved in days.

"Yeah, you know that black stuff you drink to stay awake?"  
Axel jerked his chin toward the steam that wafted from the Ras's cup in a single plum.

Ras quickly glanced at the cup and said, "Oh, thanks." He looked back at the screens.

Axel watched him for a moment and shook his head. He knew Ras rarely laughed anymore since he lost his wife and child so many years ago. For Ras sleep was hard to come by, so staying awake was never a problem. As a matter of fact, it was always welcomed by him. The two of them remained seated quietly monitoring four screens.

One showed the satellite view of the area, where the teams were positioned for surveillance. From this view, all traffic entering and leaving the base could be seen. The second screen showed the blueprint of the inside of the base including indications of the different levels, elevators and the type of security for the restricted access entries. The third screen was a feed from the tiny cameras mounted on each member of team one. The fourth screen displayed the same for team two.

After almost two weeks of surveillance it was time to put the plan into action. Ras narrowed his eyes and his muscles tensed. He became like a animal hiding in the long blades of grass waiting to pounce on the prey.

"I am going to send them in now, Axel. Get ready." Ras put on his headset and spoke in to the microphone. "Home base to Team one?"

"Come in, home base." A whisper returned the call.

"Team one, prepare to enter the base."

"Roger that, home base."

"Home base to Team two?" Ras touched his mic closer to his mouth.

"Come in, home base."

Ras watched the third monitor as each camera shifted closer to the entrance of the base. He spoke again, "Team two, take beta position and hold until further orders."

"Copy that, home base."

Ras waited until the four guards standing outside completed their rounds. "Team two take out the guards." Ras watched kept his eyes on the third screen and saw each guard twitch and fall to the ground. "Team one, go!"

Axel watched the satellite feed on the first and fourth screens, while Ras intently held his gaze on the second and third screens. The operatives seemed to move without sound and were like shadows against the walls of the base. They bypassed the first level without detection. A few soldiers came close to endangering the mission but were stopped before anything could be done to ruin it. The rebel operatives moved onto the third and fourth levels with relative ease. The extensive security protocols were bypassed and codes were cracked with the help of Axel. There were minimal difficulties but were not extensive enough to threaten the mission. Everything went well without a hitch.

Ras felt a sudden and unshakable uneasiness that seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders. "Axel, something doesn't feel right here."

"What do you mean? Everything is going as planned. Our hard work and weeks of planning is paying off." Axel pushed his glasses from the end of his nose.

Ras shook his head slowly and said, "I better call off the mission."

"Ras wait a minute this mission is almost over. They are almost there. Just a few more minutes. They can get in deactivate the console, remove the modulator from the reactor, plant the bombs and get out."

"No, this is going too easily." He shook his head.

"It seems that way when you consider the amount of work I had to do get the bypass codes, the false palm prints, the false contacts and all that. We've had a couple of close calls on this mission so far. It doesn't seem that easy to me."

Ras ignored him and continued watching screen. The operatives were on the fifth level and had worked their way through to the restricted access section. This required a high level clearance and according to the layout on the second screen, it was where the emperor's weapon was being built. Access was granted and the door receded into the ceiling. All six members of team one entered the room. The door closed behind them, sealing off the sounds of shocked gasps.

He remembered this feeling before years ago when a mission was about to go horribly awry and more recently when he failed to save his wife and child from a car bomb that was meant for him. Unable to allow this mission to continue with this apprehension he felt, he opened his mouth to call it off but the leader of team one spoke first.

"Blueboy to home base." The voice was quiet and hurried.

"Come in, blueboy."

"You're not going to believe this."

"What is it?"

"It's gone."

"What?" Ras stood up.

"There is nothing here but a few parts scattered about the floor. It looks as if it was moved recently."

Axel looked at Ras agape and with widened eyes. "How could they have gotten it past us? We have been there for weeks!"

"Damn it!" Ras grimaced and put his hands on his waist. "It's a set up. Blueboy, abort mission! Get your team out of there fast! Move!"

"Copy that, home base. We're on the move."

Axel grabbed a headset and spoke in to the microphone, "Team two, abort mission! It's a trap. Abort—"

Axel looked at the first monitor and saw images for another group of soldiers rushing up behind the rebel operatives staked outside the base. "Ras! Screen one!" He spoke in to the mic, "Team 2, enemies approach from the rear."

Ras's eyes widened. That familiar sinking feeling penetrated his heart. He knew deep in his heart it was a lost cause. The operatives would not make it out. "Fire at will!"

Ras looked at the monitor and his face became grim. The sounds of screams and numerous rounds being fired filled the air. The rebel operatives were being fired upon and were suddenly outnumbered. Ras angrily looked at the third screen and saw the same thing. The operatives inside as well as outside the base were ambushed and one by one each camera was either immobilized or no longer had any reception.

Axel tried to reach someone, anyone, "Team one, does anyone copy?"

No answer.

"Team two, does anyone copy?"

Again, no answer.

Axel dropped himself into his seat and slowly removed the headset. "I am sorry Ras. They are all gone." Axel removed his glasses and rubbed his head in confusion. If anything he learned to never second guess Ras's instincts.

Ras remained silent, inwardly cursing Admiral Cayne. He knew he was behind this. It seemed like took a long time for the reality of what happened to sink in. Perhaps Ras was attempting to swallow the rage building up inside. Whatever it was, he failed miserably to do it. Ras grabbed the chair nearest him and threw it across the room. He hung his head and slammed a fist on the table. How could he have known?

His chest heaved up and down and his breaths were uneven and ragged. The sound of it seemed to fill his ears. Ras closed his eyes and wondered considered all possibilities. _Perhaps we were overheard?_ _Could the equipment have failed during one of the meetings?_ _Maybe one of the senators weren't as careful as they should have been? _He shook his head against it. It sounded too absurd considering they very lives were on the line. However along this line of thought something began to gnaw at him –an unshakable irritating sensation that promised not to let go.

_A traitor?_

Anakin entered the emperor's office, seeing his mentor and friend in the sitting area. Anakin hoped to make this visit quick so that he could get back to Padme. He stood beside him and said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Anakin, Yes." The emperor looked up at him and smiled, "Please sit down."

Anakin stepped around and sat in the couch directly across from him. He looked at him intently waiting for whatever had to be said.

"I have happy news."

Anakin blinked in surprise. Since the war started, the emperor has never given him good news of anything other politics.

"Intelligence has reported a sighting of General Grievous near the Amazon Jungle. It is possible the separatists are gathered there as well."

Anakin smiled, "At last. Its time we catch him and end this war once and for all."

"I believe this is a mission best left in you more than capable hands."

"It is the perfect mission for me, and I intend to volunteer." Anakin looked away. "I hope they'll accept me for it."

Palpatine paused and looked pitifully at Anakin. "It brings me great pain to see their continued negligence and lack of appreciation of your power and extensive skill. It brings me great curiosity as to why that is."

"I wonder too." Anakin leaned back on the couch and spread his arms along the back.

"Perhaps it's part of their plan." Palpatine mumbled.

"Plan?"

"Something is happening amongst the members of the council. A secret ulterior motive lurks about. Their continued resistance to cooperate with the empire is baffling. They seem to cherish their autonomy. Their insistence on fighting and functioning independently is hindering the cohesion of this nation as well as the U.N We have to present a united front in order to successful send a message to all who support the Separatists." He sighed dejectedly and said, "It all appears to point to one conclusion."

"What's that?"

"The need for more power. I suspect betrayal."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. It sounded pretty farfetched. He shook his head slowly and a slight smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. "I don't think that…"

"Anakin, use your feelings. They have been secretive and if they haven't already, they will ask you to do something dishonest."

A swell of resentment and regret bubbled within him. Anakin swallowed uncomfortably.

"You have been on the council, and yet they continue to exclude you from certain meetings." Palpatine straightened the folds of his sleeve. "These meetings are held in secret and are not on record. I am aware of this. They are thirsty for power, Anakin. I feel they are plotting against me."

"The Jedi wouldn't overthrow you. They are do not desire power."

"The taste and the lure of power are not without their enticements, Anakin. If power is there for the taking, it's only a matter of time before they act."

"The thirst for power is a trait of the Sith. They think of themselves. The Jedi only think of others."

"and the Sith do not?" Palpatine raised his brow.

A vertical crease appeared on Anakin's forehead.

"The goals of the Sith and the Jedi are the almost the same, except the methodology differs. The Jedi deem the Sith as evil because their differences. The Sith are about justice and peace…The same as the Jedi." Palpatine explained.

"Except the Jedi use their power for good."

"Good is an ideal, a point of view, a shared opinion. The Sith is a balanced faction. Members have used the light and the darkside of the force and kept it in balance as some may say. While the Jedi have kept it imbalanced favoring only the light, shunning the dark. The masters of the council reject the dark because they fear it. They won't even admit to their fear and they do not anyone so powerful to even taste such a powerful source. Their ability to control such a person would be disrupted."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say these things? How do you know of this?"

A smile barely touched Palpatine's face. "I am reminded of a story I was once told of a man who was extremely gifted with the force. He was once a pawn of the Jedi, never allowed to be one of them because of their dogmatic restrictions, but not really separate from them. He was a powerful man. The Jedi used him in way you couldn't possibly imagine. They controlled him, by limiting the amount of knowledge he gained about the force and by keeping him from developing to his full potential. He realized this and nearly killed himself trying to break free. Eventually he became one of the most powerful Siths of his age."

"What ever happened to him?"

"He was murdered in a moment of weakness by those he trusted most. The path to greater power is not an easy one. It takes much sacrifice and along the way you'll realize who is really worthy of your trust. Darth Magnus developed his power and was considered almost unstoppable. He was greatly feared and respected by all allies and enemy alike. Had he remained under the boot of the Jedi Order, he would have never achieved his full potential."

Anakin began to wonder about the parallels between the life of Darth Magnus and his own. There were certainly a lot of interesting similarities. All he knew of the Order was from what he was taught by the knights themselves. Certainly some of the things he learned would cast the Order in the positive light. There are two sides to every story. Perhaps Sith are not as bad as he was lead to believe. After all the council had been excluding him from meetings and certain discussions. The dark entity inside him stirred and wanted so much to completely believe what he heard. He has always felt the Order held him back. They indirectly contributed to the death of this mother and they continued to acknowledge that he is worthy being a master. _Why shouldn't I grow to my full potential? What's wrong with having access to a greater power? _Anakin closed his eyes and struggled against the darkness that had already begun to affect his thinking. He realized that the more he fought, the harder it became to overcome it. Had he been looking at Palpatine, he would have noticed a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

Giddean, Padme and Bail listened intently as Ras went on about the failed mission. Padme's heart sank as did Bail's over the loss of life. There was no mention of survivors. Giddean was still, as if an image hewn from granite. His jaw was as tight and eyes remained fixed on Ras. Bail could barely keep his eye contact with anyone. Disappointment seemed to thicken the air. Bail and Padme barely spoke to each other since they arrived to hear what Ras had to tell them.

Padme finally broke the long silence that followed Ras's report, "Don't blame yourself, Ras. It was a chance we all took. We wanted it destroyed badly enough. Maybe we just weren't careful enough."

"No, this mission was planned meticulously. There is no way they could have been caught." Bail rubbed his temples.

Axel pushed his glass from the end of this nose. "My theory is that there must have been an underground schematic, like a tunnel or perhaps a six level with an entrance further away."

"There is no record of something like that." Giddean furled his brow.

"Precisely we wouldn't able to see them move it. It could have been purposely omitted from the blueprints." Axel shook his head in disappointment.

"It seems they have been prepared for us to spring this trap for awhile."

"I just don't understand how Palpatine knew of this. It suggests he's known of this for at least a couple of weeks."

"Perhaps the plan was overheard? Or the devices--malfunctioned." Giddean narrowed his eyes at Axel.

Axel's nostrils flared. "I'd stake my life on those devices! Just like the operatives did with others I gave them! I've been the tech guy for countless missions and have had the lives of countless soldiers in my hands. I have never failed! Ever!" Axel glared a Giddean and said, "Perhaps we have a mole."

"Axel!" Ras barked.

Giddean shifted in his seat.

Bail attempted to calm the situation. "Please, this is not the time to assign blame or allow emotion or opinion to divide us."

"Your right!" Giddean nodded in agreement and force a smile toward Axel. "I apologize for my thoughtlessness."

Axel nodded briefly in acceptance.

"The fact of the matter still remains. We need to discover where they've taken the weapon. Its imperative that this is done before it is launched." Ras pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"We have to start over again." Axel sighed.

"With the information we have so far, we don't have much choice. It can level a continent within hours. We must destroy it."

"Our concerns do not end there, gentlemen." Padme stood up and stepped around her chair.

The room fell silent.

She explained, "There has always been a great amount of suspicion surrounding the clones and their creation."

"Senator Amidala, with all due respect, the clones are the least of our trouble." Giddean shook his head. "They have not as yet displayed any behavior worthy of suspicion."

Padme turned toward Giddean and asked politely, "Tell me Senator, will you feel the same way after the weapon is destroyed and the clone troopers, who happen to be the only military force walking the planet and who are under the absolute command of the emperor, are forcing everyone to submit his will?"

"That sounds ridiculous. It's unfounded speculation." Giddean looked around the room in amusement.

Axel and Ras exchanged glances.

"At one point senator, that is what we all first thought about the weapon." Bail spoke in low voice.

"The scientists who formulated and implemented the special programming to high commanding clones are dead. The programming used is inaccessible and the plant locations are unknown and presumably restricted. They are being shipped out by the hundred thousands to countries all over the world." Padme folded her arms.

Giddean responded. "The Jedi are in command of them."

"The Jedi are outnumbered." Bail answered.

"It makes perfect sense, Giddean." Ras scratched at his stubble.

"Your're saying they'd turn on them?" Giddean quirked an eyebrow.

"We don't know what programming the clones have received. I speak of latent programming becoming active with the use of special commands."

"That sounds absurd." Giddean became irritated.

"Actually, its not. It's a lot like a computer program." Axel explained. "Think--The clones are like computers. The commands are written in their programming. Some programs are designated for daily use, some for intermittent and some programs are dormant. Once a command is called for execution the clones act, hesitation or sentiment. Remember they are trained to follow commands with out question. It's like flipping a switch. The dormant program overrides the current program."

"Then we have two targets." Ras leaned leaned against a pillar.

Bail sat up in his seat, "With Axel's help, I will look into the location of the clone plants and their programming."

"Good, the rest of us will focus on finding the weapon's new location." Ras nodded his head in approval of the suggestion.

"It will be that much harder now that Palpatine is aware of us now and of what we are after." Giddean rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Then we'd better make sure we do not fail this time around." Padme had a grim tone.

Giddean looked at Padme and said, "I think its time we admit it."

"What?" Ras stood up straight.

"We need help on this." Giddean added, "We need the Jedi Order's help."

Ras shook a hand, "We have no idea of how the Jedi will react to a rebellion against the empire. We'd be taking a chance."

Padme seemed to perk up at the thought. "They will not betray us, especially since we have proof that Palpatine is building a weapon that could destroy the planet."

"I'll contact the council and arrange a meeting with them as soon as possible." Bail nodded.

READ! RELISH! REPLY!

**NEXT:**  
_NINE:_ _Anakin reveals to the masters General Grievous's position. Ban Paulry meets with Palpatine and introduces his accomplice. Anakin receives his judgement._


	10. NINE: Revelations

**NINE** – **REVELATIONS**

The light of dawn had just touched the edges of the temple when a young knight dressed in black hurried through the halls. At this time of the day, he knew Master Yoda and perhaps Master Windu would be in the room of a thousand fountains. The news he carried was urgent enough that it could not wait for the next session of council. Upon approaching the room Anakin slowed his pace and reverently entered. He followed the passageways that lead to the inner most section of the room. There sat Masters Windu, Kenobi, Mundi and Yoda serenely meditating. It was more than he expected. It was unusual to see four Masters of the high council there at the same time. Anakin began to wonder. He had a feeling that perhaps they were there to discuss something outside of the official council proceedings.

He swallowed and bowed before them. "Masters, I have urgent news from the emperor. Intelligence reports General Grievous was sighted in the Amazon Jungle."

Obi wan's raised his eyebrows, "How long ago?"

"Hours."

Ki Adi looked at the other masters and said, "We must move quickly if we're to end this war."

Mace rested his hands on his bent knees. "With the war over, Palpatine will have no need for the clones or to continue on as emperor."

Anakin felt this was his opportunity to once again prove himself worthy of recognition. He felt now was the perfect time to offer himself for this task. Considering his previous successful missions, the council would not worry or hesitate. He looked at the masters and said, "I would like to volunteer for this mission, Masters."

Mace Windu looked at the other masters before responding, "I am afraid if General Grievous is to be permanently stopped, someone with more experience is required for this."

"I agree. Go instead, Obi wan should." Yoda pointed.

Ki Adi added, "Its imperative General Grievous is stopped in his tracks. We can't afford for him to get away."

For some reason it seemed to Anakin, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been of this rejection. He was more angry than surprised and it seemed to fill him up entirely. Anakin spoke as calmly as he could. "Have I not proven myself to be efficient and reliable on my missions?"

"Efficiency is not the question. Reliability is." Yoda raised his eyebrows.

He squared his shoulder and clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep his emotions from getting the best of him. "I see."

"The council continues to deliberate on your future as Jedi Knight." Mace fixed his eyes on Anakin. "You will not be assigned any new missions until this is settled. By tomorrow morning, we will have reached a decision and you will be summoned."

Anakin forced himself to meet Mace's gaze. "Yes, Master." It became clear to him that they did not trust him. The resentment he had harbored toward them seemed to grow exponentially at that moment. Anakin turned on his heels and quickly left the room.

Obi wan could feel Anakin's anger and for the first time it became clear to him. All the while he was concerned for Anakin's position between the emperor and the council, he never considered himself being a similar position between Anakin and the council. He too was torn and prayed to the force for a way to help Anakin understand what was happening.

He sighed and turned toward the other masters, "I wonder if there are enough knights to fight the war and aid the rebels. I agree the rebels will need our help but are we certain we can afford to provide it?"

"We must." Mace nodded. "If the rebels fail to destroy the weapon and locate the clone plant, the empire will be unstoppable. We can't let that happen. Palpatine must be removed from power."

"Reports are coming in that Australian defenses are weakening. How can we manage that and aid the rebellion?" Obi wan was concerned. "Would we be spreading ourselves too thin?"

"Go I will to Australia with clones to provide aid to weakening defenses." Yoda nodded.

"Then the masters and I will handle Palpatine's removal from power." Mace looked at Yoda.

"We will have to force Palpatine to step down as soon as General Grievous is captured or destroyed. Without him to manage the army, the separatists have no strategy." Ki Adi said.

"In our hands, control of the government would be until stable, it is to hand to the senate." Yoda passed a hand through his sparse gray hair. "Great care, we must take. Underestimate him, we can not. Strong control, he has on the U.N."

"I am afraid the Jedi Order will be walking a fine line. Whatever we do, Palpatine will easily spin it into treachery." There was much concern in Obi wan's eyes. He had an unshakable bad feeling that something was about to happen.

Ki Adi added. "May the force be with us all."

**The next day…**

Mace Windu rested both hands on the arms of the chair. Despite the emotionless expression on his face, there was a deep almost undetectable hint of disappointment in his eyes. But Master Windu was known to not allow his personal feelings get in the way of any matter the council dealt with. His brown eyes were focused on Anakin, who stood before him and in the midst of the high council.

And so he went on, "Knight Skywalker, previously you were given a mission considered to be extremely important. You were in the position where you were the only one who could successfully complete and perform this mission. Your refusal was unfounded and cost us an advantage. It appears you have put your friendship with the emperor above your commitment to the order. Our trust in you has definitely be shaken."

"Chosen one you may be, but tolerate this we can not." Yoda slowly shook his head. "Easy, this decision was not."

"By order of the high council you are hereby suspended for the next 30 days."

It seemed to take an eternity for Anakin to react. He blinked "What?" He looked around the room. "You are suspending me?" Anakin's nostrils flared with the intake of air. "Because I chose to adhere to the code?"

"You have violated a commitment to the order to fulfill your mandate. Your inability to complete this task was not justifiable." Shaak Ti neatly folded her fingers on her lap.

"This was in lieu of expulsion, young knight."

Anakin seethed in the midst of the masters. "You allowed me to speak in my defense, but you never really considered my point of view! You call this fair?! You think this just?! You claim allegiance to democracy but it's not practiced here!"

The council members muttered in mixtures of amazement and embarrassment.

"I thought you all would understand the position you've put me in." Anakin looked at each master and finally stopped on Obi wan's face. "I have done every thing asked of me and given up whatever necessary to live up to expectations. I have gone beyond what any of you expected of me. The one time I refuse, this is what I get?!"

Obi wan's gaze never wavered from Anakin's. He never expected Anakin to react this way. He was disappointed not just in Anakin's reaction but in the way things had played out. Obi wan never felt guilt just and overwhelming concern for his former Padawan. His thought was cut short by the sound of Master Windu's voice.

"Knight Skywalker!" He's voice was firm. Anakin's mouth closed shut, but his chest continued to heave up and down with anger. Anakin loathed each and every one of them. He thought each of them sat piously in these chambers and ignored protocol, and fact and reason and passed judgment. Anakin chose not to follow an order he knew was immoral and wrong and now he was being persecuted for it. He worked his jaw muscles in his fury and turned his gaze on Mace.

"Your suspension is effective immediately." Mace motioned to the door.

**The following evening…**

Padme stood on her veranda and watched the lights of New York City skyline come alive. The lights of both Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges glowed and illuminated the beauty of infrastructure. She couldn't appreciate this sight though. Her mind dwelled on her missing husband. She lost count of the calls she made to his cell and stopped calling only because she grew tire of hearing the voicemail answer. The last time she heard from him was yesterday morning. She woke up out of her sleep just in time to see him putting on his boots to leave--Something about the council summoning him. He seemed a bit agitated even from the night before. She wondered if he was being shipped off again to yet another urgent mission.

_No, no. He would have called me or sent a message. _

It wasn't like him not to come home or at least contact her in some way. She wrung her hands nervously and tried to find something to keep her mind off her worries but nothing availed. She decided to make a cup of tea. On her way from the veranda, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was happy to see an old friend, smiling back at her.

"Obi wan! I haven't seen you in a while." Padme held the door open wide.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in." Obi wan bowed.

"No, of course not. Come in. Come in. How have you been?" She closed the door and gestured for him to have a seat on the couch. This was perfect. She could find out if Obi wan knew anything about Anakin or perhaps find a way to distract herself from his absence. She did her best to hide her feelings from him.

"Alright, and yourself?" Obi wan sat.

"Fine." She smiled again. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you. I can't stay long."

She sat down and struggled to mask her nervousness, "Have you come to tell me what the council has decided?" She realized just then that she sounded a bit too eager. But instead of dwelling on it, she decided to go on and wait for Obi wan's reply.

"No, I didn't," Obi wan folded his hands, "But the council has decided to join forces with the rebellion. We will aid you as much as we can."

"Good." She sighed, "At least now we have a better chance of destroying that weapon and removing that monster from power."

Obi wan smiled a kind of sad smile and said, "Padme, I actually came by to ask you if you've seen Anakin lately."

Hope seemed to go out of her eyes. "Um—no. I-I haven't" She glanced down at her hands and asked, "Why?"

"I am being sent on a mission to South America. I wanted to talk to him before I leave. I am worried about him. He has been under a lot of stress lately."

"What's happened?" Padme raised her eyes to see a deeply concerned man before her.

Obi wan stood up and sighed. He walked toward the veranda and questioned whether or not he should tell her. And then, he decided. "Anakin has been suspended for 30 days."

"What?" Padme stood up quickly. She took a step toward him "Why?"

Obi wan paused, "I'd rather if he told you that himself. He was facing expulsion, but I couldn't let that happen. I was able to talk them out of it."

Padme used to think that if Anakin were no longer a Jedi knight, their marriage might have a better chance. Now she knew better. He would be unhappy and their marriage would still suffer.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Obi wan turned to face her.

"Oh no." She looked around the room and realized this must be the cause of his absence.

Obi wan placed his hands on his waist and looked down at the floor disappointed. "I thought he might have come to see you."

"He didn't." Padme couldn't imagine not coming home to him, if she was in trouble. Was it shame that prevented him? Did he not want her support for this? It was bad enough the war and politics were driving a wedge between them. Now this. It seemed that instead the things in their lives coming between them of their own accord, he was actually allowing this to come between them.

It was the way he rubbed his beard and sighed. It was his slow measured steps as walked around the couch. It was the way he seemed to divert his eyes from her. Padme could see there was something he wanted to say but was perhaps hesitant, perhaps cautious with his approach.

"Obi wan, what is it?" Padme spoke in a small voice. Her apprehension of whatever he may say next about Anakin began to make breathing difficult. She held her breath and waited for the hammer stroke to fall.

Obi wan met her gaze and said softly, "I am aware of his relationship with you, Padme."

She blinked, "What?" It was unexpected.

"I can tell the two of you are in love." Obi wan waited for a reply.

Padme paused before answering and stared at him. "You think that's what's troubling him?"

Obi wan appreciated her perception. "Are you sure you have no ability with the force?"

Padme smiled.

"I don't believe it is the sole cause, but I sense it may be part of it. As a Jedi Knight, he is not allowed to love. Love can lead to attachment which is also forbidden. I am concerned that this may be part of his inner conflict." Obi wan walked closer to her. "If this continues, I'm afraid both you may be hurt by this."

Padme remained silent. There was such truth in what he said. Even though there were times she and Anakin could be alone together, he was being called by either the council or the emperor. For the first time it occurred to her that her marriage, despite the moments of happiness, was doomed from the start. Her heart seemed to fall into her stomach.

Obi wan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You know I care for you both."

Padme smiled despite the tear prickling beneath her eyelids. "I know Obi wan. You know how we feel about you as well."

"I do. This is why I am so concerned." Obi wan dropped his hand and rubbed his beard again. "The two of you are on the opposite ends of the conflict brewing here. Anakin doesn't realize it yet. Does he?"

Padme shook her head. "He doesn't know of my involvement with the rebellion. He knows I do not agree with what Palpatine has done, but he does not know how far I am willing to go to restore what's changed."

"He is loyalty could be his undoing. His friendship with Palpatine will lead him to ruin."

"I have warned him about that."

"If he were to ever discover your involvement with the rebellion," Obi wan raised his eyebrows, "I don't know how he will react. I can almost promise you it would not be good."

"He would be devastated. I could never tell him myself. I have to keep this from him." Padme slowly walked toward the veranda. "There is no other way."

Obi wan slowly followed her. "Keeping a secret like this from someone you love must be…"

"It's killing me." She turned to face him. "Obi wan, I hope and pray that Anakin will see that Palpatine is manipulating him in to a tough position. I told him about this. But it seems I am too late."

Obi wan folded arms and said softly, thinking of his confrontation with Anakin, "Or perhaps he just didn't listen."

"I have to have hope Obi wan. Anakin will do what's right. He has to." Padme uttered the words, but for the first time she wasn't certain about them. Suddenly he was defying the council, slowly shutting her out of his life and staying out all night and all day without contacting her. Her mind seemed to spin. She knew Obi wan was looking at her. She would not meet his gaze. _Why couldn't he come to me? Where did he go?_

"I am well pleased with the information you've provided about the rebel activity, Mr. Paulry." Emperor Palpatine finished reading the report before and raised his eyes to the man seating across from him.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ban's scratchy voice was low and humble.

The emperor narrowed his eyes as if searching for something just out of reach. "I take it you have news or something more recent?"

"Yes. My source tells me the rebels and the Jedi have joined forces. After their gross failure in Death Valley, the rebels sought aid from the Order. The Jedi happily obliged."

"And so the sands of time begin to pour against the Jedi knights. Of course. It's upsetting that they have allowed such treachery to tarnish their stellar image." The emperor spoke lightly.

"Shall we move on them, my lord?" Ban was eager.

"No." He raised a palm and said, "Their punishment shall be swift enough. Patience. The time for them is almost near."

"The names of the rebel leaders and all pertinent information are included in my report." Ban gaze moved from the emperor to the folder placed before him. "You'd be surprised to see who are involved."

"Oh, I doubt that." He smiled maliciously. He removed several sheets from the folder and handed it back to him. "This information must be tightly guarded as well as the names of the rebel leaders. When the time is right and on my command, you will leak it to the press and kill all the rebels, except this one." He handed him a separate sheet.

"Very well my lord." Ban received the information and placed it in a manila envelope.

"I believe its time to reward your informant? Where is he?"

"Just outside your highness."

"And what is his price?"

"Immunity and 30 million."

"Of course. Show him in. I'd like to extend my personal thanks and write him the check myself."

Ban immediately rose from his seat and opened the door. A tall hooded figure entered the room and stood before the emperor.

"Please be seated." He gestured to the seat before him. Ban stood beside him.

The emperor smiled pleasantly before speaking and said, "Your identity is already known here and it will be kept safe. Show yourself, loyal servant of the empire."

As the hood man, revealed himself Emperor Palpatine asked, "I remember you, but your name escapes me. You are?"

"Danu. Senator Giddean Danu."

**Two hours later...**

"I am certain the council is pleased General Grievous was finally sighted." Palpatine was busy signing papers, and did not bother to look up at the young knight standing before him.

Anakin did not respond. Anger seemed to make words hard to form.

Palpatine blinked, "Is there something wrong? Anakin, what is it?"

Anakin hesitated at first, not wanting to talk about it, but he realized the concern on his face wouldn't be placated with anything but the truth, "The council has just decided to suspend me for 30 days."

"Oh dear." He leaned back on his chair, disappointed. "This is most unexpected. On what grounds?"

"Refusal of an assigned mission without just cause." Anakin sighed and began to pace.

"What's the reason for your refusal, may I ask?"

Again, Anakin hesitated. "The mission was…unethical. It was against the code."

"This is most unfortunate. I am ashamed to be the subject of such corruption." Palpatine shook his head sadly.

"This is in lieu of the standard punishment, expulsion." Anakin snorted and folded his arms.

"You've shown great integrity and wisdom and for that they reward you with disdain and contempt. Your only crime was adhering to a strict code they demanded you follow." Emperor Palpatine's expression was one of such pain and sadness. "It disheartens me to see how they treat someone of your ability and experience."

"I-I don't know why they've chosen to do this to me." Anakin paced. It was obvious that he struggled to keep control of himself.

"Tell me, Anakin do you wonder why an act considered worthy of expulsion caused you to be suspended instead?" The emperor cocked his head to the side.

"I do." Anakin glanced sideways at him.

"As I said before, it is power they desire. They know you are more powerful and having you on the council will threaten their control. They know this. And so they must keep control by making an example of you. They would not martyr you. No, they wish not to cut themselves off from you permanently—just a smack on the wrist of the chosen one. Only through you can they achieve such control. You are more powerful than any Jedi to ever pass through the hallowed halls of the temple and they know this. You have risked your life many times for the sake of the Jedi code, and all they galaxy knows you are the hero with no fear. Meanwhile the Order takes the credit. They make it well known that you are under their yoke by suspended you."

Anakin took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He stopped pacing and said, "I know there are things they are not telling me. There are things about the force they wish me not to know."

Palpatine stood up from his chair and walked toward him. "Why let them stunt your development? You should use this moment as your chance to break free of their oppression, and become more than an ordinary submissive Jedi Knight. Step on to a path of opportunity to develop your power and become what you are truly meant to be." He pleaded.

"How do I go about that?" Anakin was intrigued.

"By gaining a power far beyond the limitations they set before you. Show them you do not fear the things they fear. You have mastered the light." Palpatine turned his shoulder to him and spoke in voice Anakin has never heard before. "Now you must master the dark."

Anakin furled his brow. He wasn't certain that he heard correctly. "The darkside?"

"Through the darkside, you can wield a power greater than any force sensitive being that ever existed. You can become what they feared you to be." Palpatine spoke with confidence. His eyes hardened and fixed them on Anakin.

"And from whom would I learn this power?" He had a feeling of what the answer may be but was almost afraid to hear it.

"From me." Palpatine said simply as he quirked an eyebrow.

"You?" An ignited lightsaber seemed to magically appear in Anakin's hand. "You're the Sith we've been searching for. You have been playing both sides of this war!"

All Anakin could do was glare at him. The utter shock of it nearly rendered him numb.

"Anakin this is your opportunity to obtain great power. Do not remain within the boundaries the lies the Jedi and your wife have created around you." Palpatine begged.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I've said too much." Palpatine innocently placed a hand over his mouth. "I didn't want to you to find out this way."

"Find out what?" Anakin lowered his weapon slightly.

Palpatine hesitated and turned his back. He took a few steps toward the window.

"What!" Anakin glared at him.

Palpatine sighed and looked down dejectedly. "Due to the strained relationship between myself and Order, I thought it best to conduct an imperial investigation for the attempt on my life."

"Go on." Anakin took a step closer.

"Intelligence reported to me earlier this week that the high council of the Jedi Order," Palpatine ran his fingers along the window curtains, "has created an alliance with the rebellion."

"You lie." Anakin's lips formed a thin line.

"Anakin, I had hoped I could tell you this in a better way. I-I just…" Palpatine turned his head slightly toward him. "I wanted you to be told by those directly involved, not by me."

There was a moment of silence. Anakin felt something illusive and dreadful in the space between himself and Palpatine. "I sense you have more to say."

Palpatine hesitated again.

"Just say it!!" Anakin's patience was wearing thin.

"I warned you about your closest ones betraying you in your moment of weakness—when they believe they have all your trust." Emperor Palpatine's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I have also learned the identity of the rebel leaders. Listed among them is my friend and your wife, Padme Amidala."

Anakin's eye twitched and his nostrils flared. He held the point of the lightsaber dangerously close to his back. "I should kill you where you stand!!"

"I understand and feel your anger. It's powerful and it gives you focus." Palpatine closed his eyes, savoring the heat of Anakin's rage. "Never reject it as the Jedi have taught you. Immerse yourself in it and use it. On the way towards gaining power you'll discover who is truly worthy of your trust-- Just as Darth Magnus did. Learn from his mistake." Palpatine picked up an envelope that was on his desk and offered it to him. "Don't be blinded by their deception."

"What's this?" Anakin glanced down at the envelope.

"Proof." Palpatine sighed. "Gaining your full power is your destiny. Become the greatness they've kept you from. Use your anger, for it will lead to a power both great and terrible…And you will be able to command the respect and the fear from those who dared to meet you with contempt."

Anakin didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to kill and be done with it all. Part of him wanted to see what was in that envelope that proved Padme was a traitor. Palpatine deceived him just as the council did. And now, it seems that Padme may have as well. There was no way of knowing whether this man that stands before him was lying about Padme. Why should he believe him? But then again, why shouldn't he? He is the only one coming clean of his own volition about himself.

Anakin changed glances from the manila envelope to Palpatine's back. He could almost hear Obi wan telling him to return to temple and report this new discovery. But Obi wan was one of the liars on the council. And what about his wife? Did he want to know what she was involved in? And if what he discovers is true what will he do? None of that mattered. The contents of the manila envelope were too great a temptation. He had to know what, if anything she had been up to.

He turned off his lightsaber and took the envelope. "I will discover the truth of all this." His voice bubbled with restrained anger.

_Whatever he has on Padme had better not be a pack of lies. _

"I know you will and I will be here waiting when you do." Palpatine did not turn his back. Smug satisfaction spread across his face like a virus as the door to his office closed.

tbc...

NEXT:

**TEN – ESCALATION**

Obi wan finds General Grievous. Anakin discovers a shocking truth.


	11. TEN: Escalation

**TEN – ESCALATION**

With all the information, he gathered from the villages along the Amazon River, Obi wan was able to narrow down his search for General Grievous to a location somewhere between the Jutai and Jurua Rivers. Villagers offered food and a place to sleep for the night, while recanting stories of horrific sightings of a large machine-like man with eyes of a jaguar and a voice of a demon. They say he'd been seen moving through out the jungle leading an army of soldiers that were like children to him. Elders from certain villages advised Obi wan no to go after this creature for they feared if undefeated the creature would take revenge on them. He reassured them there was nothing to fear and graciously took his leave the following night, disappearing into the trees of the jungle.

He searched throughout the region for what seemed like days extending into weeks. Obi wan knew he was closing in when he saw broken branches and droid parts lying haphazardly on the ground. When it was too dark to continue his search Obi wan usually stopped to rest and at times, his mind would wander to his former padawan. Recently it seemed, the connection the two shared in the force would suddenly vibrate and then return to its previous state. He detected this sensation once before when Anakin was suspended. He never felt such a change in him before. Anakin was changing and he wondered if even Anakin knew it? Would Anakin even talk to him if something was going on? Apparently not. He didn't share the fact that he took his feelings for Padme a step further or even that she returned them. Obi wan looked down wondering to himself if perhaps there was a sign of trouble he missed. He suddenly remembered the look on Anakin's face during the suspension. It was a look of total and utter betrayal. He was hurt and allotted the entire council including Obi wan with the blame. Obi wan remembered his heart sinking to his stomach when Anakin looked at him. His eyes had become like ice and seemed to darken a bit. He'd never seen him like that before. Obi wan came to understand that once the suspension was over Anakin might understand why things had to be done this way.

With a remorseful sigh, Obi wan shook the thoughts from his mind and instead decided to concentrate on his mission.

Another two days had passed when he came upon a sign that he was very close to his quarry. He could see a thick dark liquid on the tip of some of the leaves. From the feel of it between his fingers and the smell, he realized this to be lubricant—typically for use with droids and machines. He continued on walking pushing his way though the foliage. Until finally he reached what looked like the glimpse of a clearing up ahead. He slowly and cautiously moved closer toward the opening, pushing aside the branches of the trees. He walked out and discovered himself standing on the edge of a cliff.

Looking across the chasm before him, he could see the heads of a thousand more trees as far as the eye could see. He looked down 60 feet into a valley and saw a large campsite. There were several sentinels standing guard in various locations. Some were stationary and some were making rounds on the far side of the camp. Obi wan could see an opening to a cave below were it seemed to be more heavily guarded than any other shelter on site. He knew this must be where General Grievous is hiding. There was a light radiating from inside.

Obi wan knelt down and removed his com device from his belt. In a low voice, he spoke, "Kenobi to Commander Cody."

"Copy, General."

"I have located General Grievous's camp. I am sending you the co-ordinates now. As far I am aware of there are no villages near this area. I am engaging General Grievous."

"How many droids are there?"

"Plenty just don't take too long."

"You know you can depend on me. Just leave some for us."

"Count on it. Kenobi out."

Obi wan quickly and quietly jumped down and ran for cover in the midst of the neighboring trees. There were battle droids making their rounds and were about to discover Obi wan's position. One was coming from the left and the other from the right. Obi wan straightened his back against the back of a tree and waited for them to pass. With their weapons in their clutches, they looked from left to right as they passed each other.

Afterwards, he thought it best if he kept to the trees and stayed off the ground. It would be better if he didn't draw any attention until he revealed himself to General Grievous. Obi wan knew his hatred for the Jedi would ignite the desire to fight him on his own without any interference, especially if it appeared to be one Jedi.

General Grievous would not consider running again.

Obi wan jumped up into the tree and stood on a branch strong enough to support him. He scanned the area quickly before moving again. Stealthily, he stole through the treetops until he reached the other side of the camp and was directly above the cave opening. There were two guards standing just outside the opening. Using the force, he pointed his finger in both direction and projected a sound. The guards turned away from each other and the cave entrance, pointing their weapons toward the origin of the disturbances.

Obi wan jumped from the tree and entered the cave. The cave was dark and dank. He could hear the ragged strained cough of General Grievous in the distance. Obi wan pulled himself against the cave wall. There was a light on one side of the cave and Obi wan continued on toward it. Behind him was a boulder, Obi wan moved behind it and peered out at the light. He soon realized that it was General Grievous accompanied by several droids including his personal guards. Obi wan watched in silence as he gave orders to the smaller droids. Obi wan decided to wait until the right time to strike.

* * *

Anakin usually waited until nightfall before returning to the apartment. There wasn't as much traffic coming in and out of the building and it was prefect timing when the doorman changed shifts. He watched the numbers for each floor change as thoughts of Padme's reaction to seeing him after being gone the last two days. He couldn't bare to be around anyone or face Padme after such humiliation. The chosen one had been punished and tamed. Instead of returning home, Anakin stayed in a hotel. Alone. Brooding about what had transpired, remembering Padme's warning about his position between the chancellor and the council. With a sad smirk he thought that perhaps he should create a force bubble around himself in case she was ready to throw something at him. He hoped she'd understand once he explained what's been going on. He sighed dejectedly remembering the information he looked at and carefully read in the envelope Palpatine had given him. He remembered how angry it had made him to know that Palpatine would make up such horrible lies about her. Palpatine would pay for trying to turn him against her. He betrayed his trust and knew about his wife. 

Anakin found difficulty registering everything that he was discovering. Palpatine was not the man he used to be. He was no longer the mentor he grew to admire and desired to emulate. Anakin wondered how did he know about Padme? They had been so careful not to give any indication of their involvement.

Everything around him was changing except Padme. She was right about Palpatine all along. He didn't believe her because Palpatine was so good at covering up the truth.

Anakin stepped out of the elevator and entered the apartment. He could feel Padme's presence but didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen. He turned toward her office door and realized the door was closed. Usually Padme always closed her door whenever she was inside having a meeting or on a conference call. He smiled and walked toward the door. She'd be happy to see him and angry that he'd been gone for so long. He didn't care he just wanted to see her again.

* * *

Padme held her head as she dropped herself into a chair. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. The news she heard over the phone was devastating and difficult enough for her to believe. She held the cell phone tightly against her cheek to keep her hand from shaking so much. 

She opened her other hand wide and rubbed both her temples, "I-I can't believe this. Why would he do this? Why would he betray us?"

"For immunity and 30 million. His faith in the rebellion is gone." Bail's voice was low and filled with disappointment.

"I can't believe it. Why has the empire not reacted?"

"Who says they haven't? They are probably waiting for right time to strike."

"I never thought he would do this."

"None of us did, Mae-Mae. Ras is going after him."

Padme blinked. "What?"

"Giddean caused the deaths of 12 good men. He says he'll make sure he never gets a chance to enjoy the money."

"And Axel? What about finding the location of the weapon and the cloning plants?"

"It appears that for now those objectives will have to take a back seat. Axel has put more priority in preparing our exile. This requires false passports, ids, birth certificates. You name it. We would have to leave everything behind. We have to leave the country, immediately."

Padme blinked. She swallowed hard. "What?" She questioned whether her hearing was intact.

"We have to leave before the empire comes after us. It's only a matter of time. Right now we sitting ducks."

Padme hand started to tremble again. Life as she knew it would never be the same again. Her heart began to race. Her thoughts immediately turned toward Anakin. She stood up from her chair and walked toward the window. Anakin would be beyond fury once he found out about the trouble she had gotten herself into.

She stammered. "I-I can't leave the country now—just abandon everything?"

"Axel recommends for now that we have no contact with family and friends. The empire probably has all their lines tapped. They are probably being watched. Everything we are planning will have to be put on hold."

"We can't abandon hope, Bail. We can still fight Palpatine, even in hiding. We still have the power to bring down the empire."

"Of course, yes, Padme. But we must look to our survival first if our goals are to be met."

Padme sighed shakily. "You are right, Bail. The rebellion will only survive if its leaders survive. It is still in its early stages. What is the next move?"

"We have to leave quickly. Ras thinks it is best if we split up and go our separate ways. Once we are in hiding, we can make contact. I plan to take a commercial airline and leave in a couple of days."

"That sounds good. It would probably make it harder for them to find you."

"I want you to come with me."

Padme paused. "Bail, I don't think—I do not know if I should…" She remembered the moment she and Bail had in her office not long ago. Things were never settled between them about that. Too much was going on in her brain to properly focus. The biggest dilemma she now had was telling Anakin about this mess and escaping the empire unscathed.

"Mae-Mae, forget what happened between us or what didn't happen between us. My feelings for you are beyond platonic and I am aware that it is not reciprocated. However, this is about survival. I cannot go into exile and leave you behind. I need to make sure you are safe. You're my best friend, Padme."

Padme's heart softened. "You know how much I care for you and I am sorry for the way things have turned out. We have the kind of friendship that in these is scarce."

"Will you meet me?"

Padme hesitated. She placed a hand of over her stomach. In the chaos that was now her mind, one thought came clear and constant. Things were changing faster than she could process. There was a new element in her life that seemed to change the rules. She had to consider her safety before anything else including Anakin. She had to assume new role in addition to wife, rebel, and senator.

"Of course, I will. Tell me where and when."

"Be prepared Padme. We have to do this when the first opportunity presents itself. I will call you and tell you when to meet me. Palpatine has influence in many countries but not all of them. I will call you once everything is ready. It will most likely be a red eye flight."

"Then I guess I should get my house I order."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Bail."

"Thank me once we have touched down in another country."

Padme smiled remembering the first time they met in college. "I don't what I do if you didn't fall back in your chair that day."

Bail chuckled remembering the embarrassing moment in class.

She closed her cell and placed it carefully on the windowsill. It world seemed a little colder and just a bit dimmer than it did before Bail informed of Giddean's betrayal. The hope of the Rebellion was deferred, and nothing could be done about it. As much as she wanted to see the end of Palpatine and the empire, she realized that Bail was right. There was no way she could help bring down the empire and remain in the public eye. All her concerns for Anakin hung on him being forced to choose between a dear friend and his commitment to the Order. However she found herself in a very similar position. Padme realized that there was no turning back now. A choice was made for her. It wasn't a question of if she'd tell him but how she would tell him. Nothing was simple anymore. Now she had to consider telling him this in addition to telling him he was about to become a father.

Padme cursed Giddean inwardly. _He is a spineless toad and deserves whatever he gets._

Padme looked up at the door to her office and realized it was ajar. She did not leave it that way. She cocked her head to the side quizzically as she walked toward it.

_Why is this door open?_ She furled her brow and instantaneously the answer came.

_Anakin!_

_No._ She looked back into the office and realized that from this position, Anakin would have heard her entire conversation. It seemed her heart would beat right out of her chest. Anakin had discovered her secret. _Oh Gods!_

It was now a matter of when will he confront her and how he will react. Padme did not know whether her words would invoke his understanding. So, for now all she could do was pray that somehow they would make it with some normalcy in their lives.

* * *

Obi wan removed his cloak and emerged from the behind the boulder. With weapon in hand, he slowly walked toward the droids and immediately cut down three of them. General Grievous turned around snarled. 

Obi wan said with a smile, "Glad to have finally caught up with you."

Grievous pushed aside the droids standing between him and Obi wan and said, "General Kenobi, good to see you once again."

Obi wan said, "You will not escape this time."

"You fool! I will not have to." As the guardian droids moved to attack Obi wan, they were suddenly halted by Grievous's command. "I will see to this insolent Jedi trash myself."

He removed four lightsabers from his cloak and unfastened the clasp, causing it to fall to the ground.

Using the force, Obi wan hurled two large boulders towards the droids surrounding Grievous. The cyborg general was able to jump out of the alcove before being sealed into side. Several droids were crushed on impact, causing a few sparks to fly.

General Grievous unhinged his arms and each held a lightsaber. Obi wan's eyebrows raised slightly but he maintained his position. Swinging and spinning the weapons with such speed, Grievous began moving toward Obi wan forcing him to take steps back further into the cave. As his claws oscillated, Obi wan narrowed his eyes. He concentrated and waited for the right time to strike.

Obi wan lunged forward and all blades converged on one point. He suddenly found himself blocking and parrying blows, and jumping sweeps from all four blades. While Obi wan's movements were elegant and effortless, General Grievous's appeared to be systematic and mechanical. Each lightsaber strike was purposeful and calculated. It seemed at one point that there was a dynamic pattern being created. Therein lied Obi wan's opportunity to remove Grievous's extra numerary weapons. Obi wan blocked and quickly cut off one claw. He spun around, blocked three more blows, and removed another claw. The two stumps receded into the two primary limbs and Grievous growled ferociously. Against the walls of the cave, the duel had shown like a spectacular light show. A commotion was heard from outside prompting General Grievous to look over his shoulder toward the entrance.

Blast fire had been seen darting pass the opening followed by several clone troopers shooting their weapons. General Grievous lunged and Obi wan blocked again. Swirling colors of blue, green and purple moved endlessly as a duel continued. Obi wan turned 180 degrees and destroyed the third lightsaber at the hilt. The general glanced at the newly cloven weapon and narrowed his eyes at the Jedi standing before him. With a back handed swipe, he tossed Obi wan meters away and turned to run. Obi wan shooked the dizziness from his eyes and extended his hand. Just as the cyborg general passed a large boulder, Obi wan lifted it and smashed him against the wall.

Obi wan got up and walked over to him, he waved a hand to remove the boulder. General grievious pelted himself at Obi wan and held him against the wall by the neck. He started to feel the metallic claw tighten it's vice like grip around his flesh. In the corner of his eye, Obi wan saw a small dark mass moving behind a bent portion of the breastplate. The impact from the boulder had created a larger opening and made it easier to see that General Grievous still possess internal organs. Obi wan's feet could barely touch the ground as he struggled to break free. He called his lightsaber to his hand and pointed it directly at the breastplate.

Obi wan ignited the blade as he started to feel himself black out. General Grievous looked down suddenly what happened and dropped the Jedi Master to the ground. They both coughed heavily. One gasped for breath. The other gasped for life.

He staggered a few meters as the embers of his cauterized organs died out. He gave out one long forced cough and collapsed dead at the mouth of the cave.

Obi wan clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked over to the corpse. General Grievous was finally dead and now it would only be a short matter of time before the war was over and the fighting would end.

He opened his cell phone and called the Jedi Temple.

"Windu." A voice answered on the other side of the call.

"Master Windu, General Grievous has been defeated."

"Good. Then the time is now. I will summon any available masters, and go to the chancellor's office to remove him from power."

TBC...

NEXT:  
ELEVEN – A change in the wind  
Palpatine welcomes his guests. Things change for Anakin. Bail discovers the clones dormant commands and struggle to contact the masters. Order 66.


End file.
